A History of Kanto
by Crystar500
Summary: A fictional, fan-made establishment of Kanto's history told via historical OCs and their bios. Originally written and posted for Pokemon Amino, but ported over to FanFiction.
1. Adrianne Galaxia

Adrianne was one of the original members of the Indigo League, joining at the age of 21. Adrianne grew up in Pewter City, her father working as a miner in nearby Mt. Moon while her mother was a traditional housewife. Adrianne was a very outgoing girl, and was known for being helpful to others since a young age. When her father entered the Great War in 1939, Adrianne and her mother founded a temporary ration kitchen on Pewter City for the needy. However, Adrianne truly shined during the holiday times, specifically Christmas. It is said that Adrianne would have a glow of some sort of radiance about her in those times. She cherished every soul throughout her life, and gifted all she could muster during the holidays. Pewter City would be an extraordinary place during the holidays, rivaling even the lights of Castelia with it's decorations.

Adrianne's popularity was noticed by business guru and entrepreneur Indigo Misaka. On one of Misaka's many trips, he arrived in Pewter City one winter evening, fatigued and suffering from early hypothermia. "She saved me." Misaka later said in an interview for the league's 25th anniversary in 1962. "The fact she would take this stranger into her home on a whim and care for them without hesitation... It resonated with me heavily." Misaka hearkened back.

The instance later earned Adrianne her spot in the league. Misaka granted her a gym leader position, which she humbly accepted. When the league began in the October of 1946, Adrianne was a young and vibrant woman at the ripe age of 21. "She looked more like 15." Misaka recalled. Adrianne had to create a makeshift gym in the northwest corner of town.

"It was just a plain battle area drawn in white chalk on a concrete surface. We had these uncomfortable iron chairs lined up at the sides, for all the spectators. The spectators would be plenty. People in town finally had a type of sport to watch. It did my heart good to hear all the cheers and excitement coming from the crowds that formed there. Little by little, we used the money we earned from battles to upgrade not just the gym, but the town itself..."  
\- Adrianne's personal journal, dated November 18th, 1971

Adrianne specialized in the Fairy type. She decided on the type because she felt that the Pokemon of the Fairy type represented her. The Fairy type was far from understood at the time and was obscure or unknown to most, allowing Adrianne to be the underdog in most matchups. "The crowd would love it when her tiny, adorable, little Pokemon would topple the largest of dragons." An elder by the name of Benjamin said. "She was elegant for her entire time as a gym leader, even in old age." Benjamin was a loyal supporter of Adrianne and still holds the tickets he purchased to go see her battles. "To be honest, I first started going because I hoped she'd notice me at some point." Benjamin said with a chuckle. Benjamin currently resides in a home in Pewter City, where he spends his days on the second floor balcony, sitting upon his rocking chair. "When I went for a few years in a row, I began to love battling. I loved watching it as much as possible. Even when it was broadcast in black and white on the little Telly I owned."

Adrianne had that kind of effect on people. From a 1950 poll of trainers across the Kanto region, Adrianne's effect was shown. 48% of the trainers in the total one thousand surveyed hailed from Pewter City itself. Far from a coincidence. There are many testimonies from trainers who owe their success to Adrianne.

Adrianne was put to the test with her fellow gym leaders at the end of the battling season in April. The records of all the gym leaders were ordered into an eight-seeded bracket.

In the 1946-47 battling season, Adrianne ended up with an 8th seed and a 43-39 record. The scarcity of Fairy types really effected her that year.

The battles were painstakingly close, but Adrianne fell to first-seeded Water specialist Bernarda in five battles in the best out of seven series. Pewter City adored the competition, however, and encouraged her on.

Over the years, Adrianne's charitable work was unrivaled. She was responsible for Pewter City's growth as a city. It became a spot where trainers were known to face their first challenge. The Adrianne Galaxia Lodge was founded in 1958 to give challengers and travelers alike a place where they can rest and receive warm meals. She expelled many money launderers from town, primarily those who attempted to scam money out of unsuspecting young trainers with Magikarp. She also funded a museum and built residences. She was known for building the still-standing Pewter City Mart with her own hands, albeit with the assistance of workers.

Adrianne was not very found of certain things, however. Adrianne felt that technology was something to be shunned in favor of tradition. The urban legends say the most advanced object in her home was the plumbing. Besides that, Adrianne was also a depressive. Suitors came her way often through her life due to her beauty, but she failed to find the right man for her. In turn, she often pushed away admirers, even when they did nothing wrong. Most times, this would occur before or after the first date. She claimed that she would "pinpoint flaws too easily, and focus on them too much" when asked about it. She blamed herself as the reason for her depression as a result, but did an outstanding job when it came to hiding it to the general public.

In 1997, Adrianne announced her retirement from the Indigo League at the age of 70. As the required reason for retirement, Adrianne listed "age fatigue" as the reason.

"I have been determined to be cheerful and happy in whatever situation I find myself, for over the years I have learned that the greater part of happiness is determined by disposition, and never by circumstance."  
\- Adrianne, Hall of Fame speech, 1999

Adrianne passed away in 2009 at the age of 82. She was buried in Pewter City Cemetery, far from the other graves on a hilltop where the moonlight can shine down upon her memorial with utmost elegance. The pink roses atop the gravesite are said to never wilt, and will withstand any type of weather. In 2011, the town museum was renamed "The Adrianne Galaxia Museum", or the AGM. Later in the Fall of 2012, a statue was erected near the center of town in her honor. Within the museum, a giant wall is made out in one section, where the various testimonies of her influence and good deeds are written.

"I had set up a good defensive scheme with Steel types. She would just dodge and counter everytime I tried to attack. She taught me afterwards about the importance of Pokemon bonding."  
\- Toby Knight, 1962

"When I admitted to Misses Adrianne about my distaste in battling, I explained my interest in pursuing a career in business to support my budding family. She gave me a thousand in the regional currency and then introduced me to Indigo Misaka. She told me the money was for the baby my wife had on the way."  
\- John LaFonz, 1965

"Without Misses Adrianne, there'd be no me."  
\- Red, 2008


	2. Jeffrey Sanders

Jeffrey was an original member of the Indigo League upon its formation in 1946. He is sometimes called "the first of nature-lovers" by historians. He was the fourth trainer ever to be enshrined within the Hall of Fame.

Sanders was born in Cerulean City, a small town at the time. He lived in the western part of town, where as a child, he witnessed the damming of the Cerulean River. He grew up on the land that now belongs to renowned computer whiz Bill. He attended college at Cerulean State University, where he looked to acquire a degree in biology. He joined the battling club during his time there and began to enjoy it so much, that he continued to battle there even after he graduated. It didn't last forever, unfortunately, as the Great War soon dug its influence into him. In the May of 1942, he dropped out and joined the navy. He was finally discharged in May 1946, a full four years later, at the rank of corporal.

After the war, many veterans were left in poverty. Jeffrey was no different. He looked for work immediately after returning home. His father had become disabled due to a work-related incident, leaving his family without a stable income. For this reason, Jeffrey fought through his minor case of PTSD in order to provide for his family. Upon looking for work at the Cerulean dam, Jeffrey lucked out when he met the owner, Indigo Misaka.

"He looked like an awkward man in a way, but once he spoke... He sounded like a man who had seen the most terrible things this world had to offer... And gave the impression that those things didn't even make him flinch." Misaka later said in an interview for the league's 25th anniversary.

Misaka offered a position as a gym leader in the league he would be founding within the next few months. This came after Jeffrey mentioned his PTSD and family situation. He declined Misaka's offer at first, not wanting to accept pity from Misaka whatsoever. "I had to convince him it was out of the kindness in my heart, and that my intentions were genuine." Misaka recalled with a chuckle. Jeffrey soon accepted, and became he league's second gym leader.

Jeffrey embraced the Bug type due to one of his war experiences. On one operation in particular, a sputtering engine in his patrol boat cause him to be marooned and stranded upon an island in the middle of the ocean with three other sailors.

"Day 5... We're still alive and well. We've been playing cards to keep us occupied. The bug Pokemon here keep us safe, though. I've seen a Scyther ward off an Ursaring that attempted to raid our campsite. The bugs here are far from pests... Neither are they pets. They are... Friends. At least in my eyes. The Leavanny are my favorite. I've never seen them before, but they are adorable. They remind me of dolls I would help my dad carve out for this girl I liked in school. Who knew creatures in this wild could be so hospitable? The Butterfree hover about us in the day while the Venomoth do the same at night, always to make sure we are okay. This has been one of the best experiences of my life, that's for sure."  
\- Jeffrey, from an audio recording during his island stay.

Data from specific battles of Jeffrey is scarce, but we do know plenty from what surrounded his life. Jeffrey would host battles just outside his home, where the Cerulean Cape is now located. Rather than big sporting events in style like the other leaders, Jeffrey preferred a more laid back approach.

"Why stress about life? The main advantage we have to fight stress is the ability to choose one thought over the other. So why stress about life? Focus on positives and the beauty of life will come your way."  
\- Jeffrey, 25th Anniversary Interview, 1962

Jeffrey would often invite people to relax at his battles. Some would say that his battles looked like family barbecues from a distance, with the way people sat and were strewn about with their causal lawn chairs. Everyone went to relax and have a good time until they were too tired to go on.

His battling technique was also very unique. "He would barely talk during battles. The way he would just sit there with his legs crossed and eyes closed, a grin on his lips... It intimidated me a bit." Former gym leader Adrianne said of her colleague.

Jeffrey did not talk during battles much. He trusted the thought process of his Pokemon, and knew they could handle situations. You would only see Jeffrey stand and shout orders during the gym leader tournament at the end of the battling season. "He was a competitive guy, and wanted to win badly." Adrianne said of him.

From his entrance at age 33 in 1946, to his eventual retirement in 1985 at the age of 70, Jeffrey was a prolific battler. He retired with a career winning percentage of 62.3%. Despite his competitive drive, Jeffrey only acquired one tournament championship, the first one overall in 1947. He came in as the underdog 7th seed in every matchup. Being labeled as an underdog drove him to succeed against his fellow gym leaders, no matter the odds.

However, he failed to return to the Indigo League Finals over the next ten years. When he finally did in 1957, he lost to Adrianne herself, whom of which earned her sixth championship. It was a matter of youth in the eyes of the spectators. Adrianne was in her prime, matured fully at the age of 31. Jeffrey had a family now with two kids. First signs of aging were showing on Jeffrey's face, between wrinkles and occasional gray hairs.

The town, however, stuck beside him. He was the one responsible for all the plant life around the city, after all. He made sure Cerulean Cave was what he deemed "pure" with wildlife roaming freely without interruption.

The yearly losses in the tournament drove him insane, however. Not to the point where he was hostile, but very unstable. His competitive ego couldn't handle the losses at all.

"They say the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again while expecting a different result... I think I've reached that point, I would say. I'm not happy with just one... The way faces lit up here in town when I won that first one... I wanted to see it again. My dad was watching when I won it all that year. He was proud, for sure. He applauded me but encouraged me to better myself, as he always did. "Go out and get another", I remember him saying. I'm sorry dad... I failed you..."  
\- Jeffrey, Hall of Fame Speech, 1986

"It made me emotional when I saw him like that on the podium. I knew at that moment there would be another Bernarda, another Malcolm, even another Adrianne... But there'd never be another Jeffrey Sanders."  
\- Bernarda, Yearly Interview, 1987

Upon his retirement, Jeffrey decided to return to his alma mater of Cerulean State University. He taught students about the environment, and about psychology. He also coordinated intramural battles within the school.

On March 21, 1989, at the age of 74, Jeffrey was shot and killed during an argument over a handgun with his son-in-law, Steven Bonner. The argument started when Jeffrey's daughter, Delilah Bonner, complained of being uncomfortable with her husband having a protective handgun in his closet. Other details of the case are carefully and mysteriously hidden away by the Cerulean police to this very day. Handguns are also now banned from the city of Cerulean as a result.

In 1990, a ship in the Cerulean Naval Yard was dubbed the "S.S.J.S.", in honor of the former corporal. Soon after, the ship was decommissioned and built into a museum on the environment, with one of the wings dedicated to Jeffrey and his life. The original plan was to bury him upon the boat or at sea, but at the request of his wife Sandra, the idea was soon revoked. He is buried in a tomb within Cerulean Cave, which is rumored to be protected by two giant Pinsirs.

If one were to walk into Cerulean State University today, they'd see a large banner above the battle arena in a silky lime green, his name printed in gold upon it. Underneath his name is a silhouette of a Beedrill.

In 2006, computer whiz of Kanto, "Bill", purchased Jeffrey's now abandoned home for a grand total of 500K in Kanto currency. Bill reportedly hired a channeler from Lavender Town to purify the home a few weeks after. His reasoning remains unknown.

In 2010, Cerulean Gym Leader Misty lobbied for the town to craft a statue or memorial in Jeffrey's honor. The lobbying fell through however, and Misty instead settled for renaming her gym building as the "Jeffrey Sanders Battle Center."

The 1947 championship banner still hangs with pride in Misty's gym, a clear reminder of the Cerulean man who fought his heart out to obtain it.


	3. Angelica Misaka

Angelica was the eldest member of the original Indigo League that formed in 1946. She was also the first trainer ever to be inducted into the Hall of Fame.

Information of this all-time great is limited, due to her short reign in an era of limited technology. The information we have gathered, however, is put together here.

Angelica was a battle-hardened woman who became experienced in various martial arts across her life, including the Unovian Kickboxing techniques that were around at the time. As a result, Angelica embraced the Fighting types with a fiery passion. She hailed from the Sevii Islands, far from the mainland of Kanto. She grew up on a farm, which lay at the base of a volcano. A tropical setting indeed.

"Beautiful. That was the place's true name. Perhaps even Heaven. The weather was just right, not too hot and not too cold. The volcano was dormant, but still provided a sense of something towering over you like skyscrapers in big cities. The Wingulls screeched cheerfully overhead, while occasional Wailord spouts shot up from beneath the ocean's surface. I am blessed to have seen the place."

\- Indigo Misaka, 25th Anniversary Interview

Angelica, at the age of 18, left the Sevii Islands for the Kanto region upon hearing of a dojo in Saffron City. She came off the boat in Vermillion City, but never left. With no parents or family with her, Angelica adored the scenery of Vermillion without interruption and settled down there. She was captivated by the ocean. However, she'd never embrace the Water type in Pokemon for sentimental reasons, she was too attached to her childhood Pokemon.

What of Indigo Misaka? How did he find this woman? Let the information be known that Angelica's full name was Angelica Ephraim Misaka. Yes, they are related. Indigo was Angelica's nephew. Despite this, the two did not speak much. They spoke during the holidays mostly, where Misaka would visit and sit by the fireplace as Angelica told story after story.

"It captivated me to hear stories of this island I have never even visited... She was always stoic in her stories, but it soon made me feel better about my busy schedule, because I knew if I braved it out, I could return to her and listen to another one of those stories."

\- Indigo Misaka

In 1946, it was the month of June where Indigo had to pick the rest of the gym leaders that would be taking part in his new league. Indigo's main goal was to have a variety of gym leaders in terms of age. Indigo gave marketing his reason for this. "If the people of the league are a variety, it'll attract more audiences. It'll help people find someone they can relate to and be a fan of." He once said.

At 59 years old, Angelica became the most highly regarded out of the eight gym leaders in the young league. The younger leaders looked up to her as a motherly figure. Angelica was also someone elders adored, which indicated that Indigo's genius marketing plan was working.

Through 1945-1947, before she even entered the league, Angelica won the Kanto Woman of the Year award from the humanitarian program in Saffron City University. In 1947, she also was voted by the Vermillion townsfolk as the greatest person in the city's history. Angelica still holds a record as the only person from the Sevii Islands to hold a gym leader position within the Indigo League.

Angelica was known by townsfolk as being very good with children. She'd invite the locals to send their children to a grassy area in the northeast of town, where they would sit in a circle while Angelica spoke of stories that were on her mind. The kids adored it, and remembered it as a core part of their childhood.

With the help of her nephew, Angelica established a healthy trading port within Vermillion City. With the importing and exporting of goods on a daily basis, the economy of both Vermillion and nearby Saffron flourished.

Angelica was also known for her stamina at such an old age. She would still take hikes or jogs while well into her sixties. She holds a still-standing league record for the longest battle in Kanto league history at 67 minutes. Long battles were common for Angelica, who used a "war of attrition" approach to her battles. She would stall and grind you out, while still delivering powerful striking blows with her powerful Fighting types. The only battle, for reference and comparison, that came second in length was Red vs. Champion Blue in 2008 at 25 minutes.

After retiring in 1959, at the age of 70, with one championship under her belt(1955), Angelica remained in Vermillion for the rest of her life. She mentored her successor, Courtney, a young girl at the age of 13. She mentored Courtney for three years until 1962, where she moved on to coach the Vermillion Chiefs battling team of the still-developing Vermillion State University for the next ten years. In 1968, the Chiefs reached the playoffs for the first time in team history.

In 1970, Angelica founded the "Rainbow Circuit", a summer tournament that allowed spectators from far and wide to watch retired gym leaders from around the world battle it out.

In 1975, Angelica passed away at the age of 86. The news came as a shock to the Kanto populace, since Angelica was very healthy for her age. The medical examiner even declared that Angelica could've reached the age of 100 based on how healthy her body was. Further examining showed that the true cause of death was in fact, cancer.

When funds for Angelica's funeral were little to none from her immediate family, both Indigo and League Champion Eldora paid for it in full. Soon after, gym leaders Bernarda and Gil lobbied for better support of former league members.

"I can not believe that one of the greatest people I was blessed to meet is, in death, treated like a peasant! It is an outrage that should be looked down upon! We must have better support for our former members in the future."

\- Bernarda, League Meeting Recording, 1975

Indigo Misaka later founded the Retired Battlers Association, or RBA, to help fund and support former league members in the future. Angelica was buried soon after in a grave on an elevated piece of land that overlooks the sea, not far from Vermillion.

Some say her legacy still lives on. The uniforms of the Vermillion Chiefs now have a boxing glove patch on the left shoulder. For tradition's sake, Vermillion still has story-tellings every afternoon for the children in town. The stories are always told by an elder.

And they do say that Indigo's great granddaughter, Maylene, takes after Angelica herself...


	4. Tyronisius Norlander II

Tyronisius Norlander II was one of the original eight gym leaders of the Indigo League when it was formed in 1947. He was one of the instrumental figures in Kanto history, and is responsible for most of the industrialization within the region's cities.

When it comes to people who revolutionized the Kanto region, Tyron, his commonly used shortened name, is often in the conversation. Tyron started from humble beginnings after his birth in 1912. His father, Tyronisius I, worked as a deliveryman, and delivered packages across the Kanto region with the truck he saved up money to buy on his own. His mother, Christina, was the traditional housewife of the times. Both of his parents were immigrants from far away Unova. Tyron grew up in Saffron City, where he often played in the street as a child with neighbors of the same age.

From a young age, Tyron showed skill with his hands. He was gifted at inventing and building things. At the age of ten, he built a lightning rod out of scrap parts he found within Saffron alleyways. He was subsequently shocked by lightning soon after, but survived. Tyron was also known for being outstandingly intelligent.

"He just has this ridiculous mind that is filled with anything you could possibly imagine, which is stunning for his age. It was quite frightening what the power of the mind was able to achieve, when you consider that Tyron is possibly the greatest mind we've ever seen in this school."

Nate Grayson, Saffron Heights High School, 1922

Some have claimed that Tyron was able to wield the mysterious powers of electrokinesis. It is unproven, however, and no solid proof has ever been found of it. Tyron himself dodged around the question whenever asked throughout his life.

Soon after graduating high school, Tyron shocked those who knew of his talents by claiming he wouldn't be going to college. Instead, he went straight to work at the Kanto Power Plant, in the research division. His task was to formulate a new, more efficient way to generate power. His goal was reached within the next few years. He hit breakthrough after breakthrough with formulas out of his own mind. One coworker said that Tyron had covered a chalkboard completely with his formulas.

"He would work day and night on finding the right formula to go about converting energy… His desk was littered with papers… torn out of notebooks, loose paper, or even typed in a typewriter. He had one of the highest work ethics I've ever seen a human being have.

I recall one evening where he was going to drop from exhaustion. It was midnight already. Most, if not all, of the workers had gone home. I shared the office space with him, my desk in the corner. I let him have the rest of the room to himself. He needed space to work, and didn't like things in his way. He wore a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up and the buttons sloppily undone. He looked like a mess. I noticed his eyes were red, so I nervously piped up, "Don't you think you should go home and rest a bit, man?"

He grabbed me by the collar in a swift motion. I could swear I felt static run along the back of my neck. He shook me like a madman. "Don't you understand? I'm so close! So tantalizingly close, Johnson! I can't stop now!" He shouted towards me. He then released me and went back to work. He added a "I'll change the world, you'll see!" before going silent again. He murmured some thoughts under his breath concerning the work every now and then, but his eyes looked crazed and weary still.

I didn't bother him again."

Lewis Johnson, The Life and Times of Tyron, Published 1985

Tyron, however, had the breakthrough of clean energy ripped away from him by his tyrant boss. Instead of Tyron attaining the credit for it, his boss, Charles Schayes, took it all for himself. One interesting note was that Tyron wished to make better use of clean energy. He wanted the Power Plant to streamline it to houses across the region for free through generators in each city. People would not need to pay for electricity, either. Tyron felt that he was going to innovate the world by making power free. Schayes had different ideas. Schayes, after taking all the credit, projected a program where cities had to purchase small power plants of their own, where power was then stemmed from. The general populace had to pay to "keep these plants running." Tyron was left speechless and powerless, with only his wife to comfort him. If anything could drive a man insane, it would be to work your heart out onto something you felt would change the world, yet have it taken away like the energy you put into it.

"He came home one evening very late. It was one in the morning. I was reading by the fireplace in the den while I awaited his return. This had become common now. Both of our sleep schedules had adjusted to his tedious work. I had finished dinner long ago, and placed the leftovers in the icebox. Yet, when he came through the door, his face looked different than normal. He was pale, and looked… drained. Drained of liveliness. His mouth was hung open as he walked right past me, only giving me one glance before walking to the bedroom in quiet, eerie, fashion, curling into the bed, and saying nothing more."

Sarah Norlander, The Life and Times of Tyron, Published 1985

"From my childhood I had been intended for the clergy. This prospect hung like a dark cloud on my mind."

Tyronisius Norlander II

Like many people of the era, the Great War soon enfolded it's jaws into Tyron's life, and as a result, he soon found himself wrapped up in the desire to avoid the war. Instead, he found a scapegoat. He decided to offer the local military unit in Saffron his ideas for weaponization. The commander he had approached gave Tyron three days to come up with some battle-changing plans. Tyron famously quoted in reply, "I only need an hour."

Tyron later introduced Wave-Force technology, what is now known as the beginnings of laser technology in warfare. The Wave-Force tech was to be used for mainly artillery use, where shots can be lined up at precise targets to fire high-powered beams of electricity. The idea was genius, and was accepted by the military. Tyron was funded enough money by the military to build a factory where he'd produce this weapon and ship it to various commanders on the frontlines. The factory in Saffron created numerous jobs, as hands were needed for the assembly line. Tyron finally tasted his first glance at world innovation and success. He finally moved out from the slum he and his wife called home to a high-rise building, where they enjoyed their life for once.

After the war ended in 1945, Tyron spent the rest of 1945 planning something big. Something that would make the world look upon Kanto in awe. It was ambitious and risky, destined to fail, something only an insane man would take a risk on. Tyron was one of those men.

"The scientists of today think deeply instead of clearly. One must be sane to think clearly, but one can think deeply and be quite insane."

Tyronisius Norlander II

In the January of 1946, Tyron approached business guru Indigo Misaka with his plans. He picked out January specifically for the meeting, as he wanted to have a year to act on his plans. Misaka was intrigued by Tyron's bold plan. The two agreed to act upon it, and hopefully have it ready by the end of the year.

"He spoke with intelligence that I had seen in no man prior. He was, without a doubt, one of the most intelligent men I had ever seen in person, and I would be lying if I didn't say that I believed he was one of the most intelligent of all eternity."

Indigo Misaka, The Life and Times of Tyron, Published 1985

Part of their agreement was to exchange plans. Tyron proposed his grand scheme of innovation, while Misaka proposed his idea of the Indigo League. Both agreed to assist in one another's plans. Misaka purchased the blueprints for a building site, while Tyron went to work on becoming more "marketable".

In the October of 1946, Silph Co. was born along with the Indigo League.

Silph Co. was designed with Tyron's heart and soul in consideration of the world around him. The goal was to "innovate the world with inventions and technology that the world can use to become greater in life". Misaka had funded the building of the headquarters. The first headquarters in the center of Saffron City was much more miniscule than what it has become today. It was just three floors, compared to five times the amount in the present era.

Tyron was to become the gym leader of Saffron City. Though, his usual business suit and moustache to go along with it wouldn't work in terms of marketing. Reluctantly, and with the help of his wife, Tyron changed his look completely. He dyed his hair. He developed a costume based on one of the Pokemon that had joined him in the Power Plant, Klinklang.

"One evening in the toils of my labor and fruition, I felt the presence of someone… or something, behind me. I looked back swiftly, in my best effort not to scare it off. The hovering gear floated innocently away and attempted to hide behind the large chalkboard I kept in the office. I adored it immediately and named it Maximus."

Tyronisius Norlander II, The Life and Times of Tyron, Published 1985

Tyron was later praised by the other gym leaders for his hard work at innovating the world. Tyron made himself busy during his off days from battling. He was a good battler for the most part, not too successful, but not too lackluster. His true passion, of course, was innovation. He and Misaka soon established a railway from Saffron to Goldenrod in 1967.

In 1973, Tyron's Silph Co. released the modern edition of the PokeBall. It was specifically designed with beginners in mind. "We want to give trainers who are just starting out an easier time with catching Pokemon, rather than crafting capture devices from Apricorns on their own." Tyron said of it upon it's release. The design was praised worldwide and was soon mass produced across the world, turning Silph Co. into a multi-million dollar company.

With the 1956 championship under his belt, Tyron moved on to other business ventures when he retired in 1983 at the age of 70. The next three years were spent maintaining his business from afar. He was responsible for the Ultra Ball, Great Ball, and Luxury Ball designs. He even developed a prototype for the Master Ball, but couldn't seem to get it to work based on the notes he wrote upon the blueprint.

"It's the darnest thing… on the first design of this little purple deathtrap, the ball would barely open before capture. Maximus just looked at me with concern as I tried to pull it open in vain. Then the next model wouldn't open after capture. I was worried for Maximus and had to undo the forsaken metal thing with a screwdriver before Maximus was released. I fear of doing more tests on it, as I may unintentionally harm him or any other test subjects…"

Tyronisius Norlander II, "Master Capture Device" Blueprint, Dated 1984

Through the power of his business attaining millions, Tyron lived for a long period of time. In fact, he is still alive today at the age of 103. His wife, five years younger, is still alive as well, aged 98. However, much sacrifice is needed for Tyron to maintain living. He and his wife are closed off to the public, tended to by the finest doctors and highly-trained Steel Pokemon, whom of which he embraced his entire life. Maximus still hovers loyally by his side after all these years, tending to him as well. Some may ask why he chooses to put so much effort into staying alive. His son often responds with, "You know, if he was able to answer that, he'd probably say something enticing enough for you to question living yourself."

Tyron has a massive legacy to leave behind should he one day pass, Arceus forbid. Silph Co. is of course, the main part of his legacy. His son, Tyronisius Norlander III, is the current president of the company. His will is reportedly made out to his family, but with a large sum of money also directed towards various charities across the Kanto region. The railway station in Saffron has a plaque on the wall made out to him in earnest, honoring his good deeds for the nation as a whole. Wave-Force tech is also still in use. On Tyron's birthday, it is used to shoot a light display from the top of Silph Co. in his honor, a tradition started since his 90th birthday. As for the factory it used to be built in? The factory was demolished and the parts were used to build the Silph Co. headquarters.

The legacy of Tyronisius Norlander II would only be done justice if it were to be closed with one of his own quotes.

"I do not think there is any thrill that can go through the human heart like that felt by the inventor as he sees some creation of the brain unfolding to success… such emotions make a man forget food, sleep, friends, love… everything."

Tyronisius Norlander II


	5. Bernarda Rose

Bernarda was an original member of the Indigo League when it was formed in 1946. She is one of the most prolific figures in Kanto history and is known as one of the greatest Kanto leaders of all time. She functioned as a writer, fashion designer, factory worker, politician, model, environmentalist and gym leader all across her life, among other occupations.

If we are to pinpoint Adrianne as the "Skyla" of the Original Eight, we would be doing a disservice to Bernarda if we didn't call her the "Elesa" of the Original Eight. Bernarda's fame blew up worldwide during her time in the league. Indigo Misaka has Bernarda to thank for the success and fame of the Indigo League.

Bernarda was born near the ocean in Fuschia City, to a fisherman and a writer. No records are available concerning Bernarda's parents. At the age of 2, Bernarda was left with a childless couple, Matilda and David Rose, while her parents went out at sea for unknown reasons. When her parents never returned, the Rose couple adopted Bernarda as their own.

As a result of this tragedy, the Roses wanted to give Bernarda everything they could manage. They spoiled her in a sense. Matilda never got the daughter she wanted until Bernarda fell into her arms, and she treated her like a princess. David, on the other hand, was very protective, and suitors were often chased off with a double-barrelled shotgun throughout Bernarda's teenage years.

She was a very timid girl, shy but intelligent. Although, her timidness gave the impression to some elders that she was rather unintelligent. She struggled with mathematics, however. Her teachers couldn't understand what her exact problem was with it, but her response when asked was often, "The numbers and letters should not mix. They look like a puzzle to me." In modern times, we would diagnose this as a form of ADHD or dyslexia. Perhaps ADD to be specific.

At the age of fifteen, Bernarda published her first novella, titled "Lost at Sea". Ironically, it was a book of two lovers who braved a storm together on their tiny sailboat while out at sea. The story ends tragically with the couple dying, the male from hypothermia, and the woman from vague causes. Bernarda seemed to intentionally leave the female's death ambiguous, although most scholars believe the woman in the story took her own life from heartbreak. The book is an all-time bestseller, and is used in Kanto secondary school curriculum today.

However, Bernarda was a woman who believed in equality. She was the biggest advocate of female rights from a young age. She felt that women were able to do great things with their talents, and as a statement to her foster parents, whom of which disagreed, she took a job in the factories during the Great War in 1942, at the age of 17.

Bernarda worked in the Wave-Force factory of Tyronisius Excellerations Inc. in Saffron City for the rest of the war. She was still beautiful during her factory times, despite soot collected on her hands and arms.

"She always had her hair tied back in curly fashion, a ribbon holding it down. She looked dainty in appearance, and her eyes would pierce the soul of men and women alike, instilling the feelings of infatuation or jealousy. Yet, when you heard her voice or stood around her, you felt as if you stood near one of the most powerful beings on the planet, as if she was some great empress or queen."

Melissa Towns, Factory Worker, 1942

Bernarda was discovered towards the end of her factory work in 1945 by Indigo Misaka, who offered her a modeling job through various connections.

"I can't believe a woman of such beauty resorted to the work of miners."

Indigo Misaka, 25th Anniversary Interview of the Indigo League, 1962

She humbly accepted the position. Before long, her modeling was soon region-wide, and soon worldwide. People wanted to know who this girl from Fuschia City was. She had blown up in popularity in what seemed to be, quite frankly, overnight.

"She was everywhere. Posters in the streets, magazine covers, newspaper headlines… one of the first major media sensations we've seen surrounding one woman. If we are to apply all of this to Elesa of Unova within the modern era, then we would be mistaken not to say that Bernarda was the beginning of it."

Frederick Daniels, Historian, Saffron City University

Though, Bernarda never said she was proud of being famous. In fact, she was quite numb regarding her popularity. She disliked the traveling, the photoshoots, the autograph giving… She was too nice to say no, people close to her would say.

"Fame doesn't fulfill you. It warms you for a bit, but that warmth is temporary. It is no better than a sugar rush."

Bernarda, Personal Journal, 1946

Bernarda, as said prior, was a timid person, and the bustling about made her slightly depressed. Taking a gym leader position would help with that soon after, however. She embraced the Water type, for the special connection she had with the ocean. She soon took up writing full-time during her reign as fifth gym leader. Her first book during her time as a gym leader was published in 1950, titled "Tides of Existence." The book was an autobiography up to that point in her life, and gave a heavy outlook into the churning fires of depression inside her. Some quotes from "Tides of Existence" are below.

"They think I'm dumb because I'm the popular girl. I'd say they are the dumb ones. A smart person wouldn't judge books by their cover."

"Sometimes my foster parents would send me to the movies to get me out of the house, and there'd I sit all day and way into the night. Up in front, there with the screen so big, a little kid all alone, and I loved it. I loved anything that moved up there and I didn't miss anything either. And there was no popcorn either!"

"Nobody told me I was pretty when I was a little girl. Why is that being told to me so often now? All little girls should be told they're pretty, even when they aren't…"

"You girls have this feminism thing all wrong… You just be proud to be a woman and that's it. What is this anti-men stuff I hear about? You know, a lot of men will make you feel important - make you glad to be a woman."

"I still get the feeling, to this very day, that I was fooling somebody… I don't know who or what… maybe myself. I have feelings some days where there are flashes of situations that require responsibility, and I'll think to myself, "Jeez, maybe I should've stayed in the factory…"

After the book reached the top of the bestseller charts, Bernarda went to work on other ventures. She focused her attention to maintaining the city around her that she called home. Fuschia City needed to be tended to. With no official town governing besides a local police unit, the town was structured too much like a village. Within a town meeting, Bernarda called together the locals to tackle some of the major issues.

The first issue concerned Pokemon. Fuschia was a grassy place, where Pokemon like Pidgey and Ponyta roamed at free will, grazing cheerfully among the land. However, humans weren't too pleased with this notion. The town was in favor of creating a "Safari Zone" where they'd stash away all these Pokemon. These Pokemon would be paired with a town zoo, where people can still visit and care for them. The weight fell upon Bernarda's shoulders of whether to force all these Pokemon out of their natural home, or to attempt to let the humans live with them in peace. Bernarda had a soft spot for nature.

"You'll force these creatures out of their homes over my own dead body."

Bernarda, 1952, Fuschia Town Meeting

And so said, so done. The Safari Zone was never built during Bernarda's time in this world.

Despite this good gesture, the town lost a bit of trust in Bernarda's leadership. She would have to gain their trust in other ways. She built a fishing port at the nearby ocean border, and then crafted town services, such as the Mart and an early version of the Pokemon Center, which functioned much more like a trainer's lodge.

In terms of the league, Bernarda was very passionate and outspoken when it came to the league's personal meetings. The leaders would gather together in a round table within Silph Co., in Saffron City, where they'd discuss important matters. It was a famous event when it would occur, around three times per year. Saffron City would buzz about in excitement. News reporters would line the alleyways besides the Silph Co. building, reporting equipment at the ready as they awaited one of the leaders to exit the door. Bernarda, Tyron, and Indigo Misaka were their main targets. Bernarda became very paranoid due to this over time. In the meetings, however, she would be very vivid in her movements and dynamic in what she would preach. She thought of the gym leaders in the league as a sort of brotherhood, and was known for having good relationships with the rest of the leaders. The two she was closest with were Adrianne and Angelica. She would often be seen having tea with the two on the weekends. Every Thursday, she and Adrianne would reportedly discuss fashion in Pewter City, while Mondays were set for Angelica's mentoring abilities.

One person she was not very fond of, however, was Indigo Misaka. It is no secret whatsoever of their tense rivalry and consistent bickering at meetings. Not a meeting would go by without the two arguing philosophies over some kind of issue, often becoming unrelated in topic to Pokemon battling and the Indigo League as they argued.

"It was a Friday meeting, just before the Christmas break. As we walked in together, I rubbed Bernarda's shoulder gently. "No incidents this time, right?" I asked with a smile. A hopeful smile of wishful thinking.

"We'll see. I can't let him spit such nonsense. I'll end up choking him one of these days with a trochee until his cheeks are teary." Bernarda replied in a harsh tone, not directed towards me, but to her distaste of the man in question. She seemed to be dressed opposite of her attitude, in a fine elegant dress of a blue color, a long skirt flowing over her with elegance, the showcasing of an older fashion. The shoulders were puffy and the torso was white, with buttons along it.

I let out a sigh and rubbed my forehead. This wasn't going to get any better. The conference table was rectangular, with four seats lined along both of the long sides. A single seat was at the short end, facing the rest in a position that showed the person within the seat was of authority. We sat beside one another at the south end of the north long side, far from the seat of authority. Bernarda sat at the end of the row, while I sat to her left. She was fanning herself with a cute little paper fan designed with purple flowers. It wasn't even hot. I like to think she was trying to calm herself.

The seats filled in one by one of the glass encase conference room. It was highly professional and advanced, floor-to-ceiling windows behind us letting in sunlight to gleam along the steel gray table and matching leather seats. The founder of our league himself soon walked into the room, suitcase in hand. He set the suitcase down on the table. "I apologize for my lateness. I had a meeting prior to this one to attend to." Misaka said aloud to the room. He carefully managed his eyes, something I noticed about the man through the meetings. He never looked at any of us. Only down at the suitcase or at the ground, despite sitting right nearby. We thought it was philosophical in fashion. Bernarda was disgusted by it.

Fearing the worse, I moved my hand to my friend's knee in vain, giving her a glance in the eyes. With a smirk upon her lips, she tapped my wrist, as if to signal something. I pulled my hand away and nodded. I soon put the hand to my forehead when she piped up, drawing attention from everyone in the room… including Misaka.

"You know, my father used to say that it's never too late to do anything you wanted to do. And he said that you never knew what you could accomplish until you tried. Why don't you try being early for once? Or do you not care for the jobs we do for you on a daily basis?" Bernarda shot across the table at the businessman within the authority chair. I muttered an "Oh no.." under my breath.

Misaka, in his topaz suit, nodded slowly, as if soaking in the words. He had his hands pressed against each other professionally as he sat there, still looking down upon his suitcase. It was a few moments before he looked up at Bernarda and replied. "Coming from someone who didn't actually know their real father, I would protest that claim."

The eyes of the room shifted back to Bernarda. She had her mouth open in surprise at the insult briefly, but we knew the rage had set in when she swiftly closed her paper fan in a angered manner. She set it down… No, she threw it down upon the table surface and shot back her response. "At least my father intended for my creation in this world." She replied with a sly grin.

I could see Gil raise his eyebrows when he heard the insult, mumbling an "Ooh" under his breath in surprise. He sat up in his seat and adjusted his camouflaged outfit slightly, as if he had just been given a bag of popcorn for a movie. The rest of us just shifted our eyes back and forth between the two as they fired what felt like missiles across the room.

"How many men have seen your face in a private setting?" Misaka fired, the placement of his hands not moving. Oh Arceus please, just stop!

"None. Your arguments are invalid. Your inappropriate I.Q. level is being shown with your incompetent insults." Her word prowess was impressive, but arguing was the wrong setting for it!

"I am in a much more professional position than someone who advertised her body and covered herself in soot in the earlier half of her life." Misaka tilted his head eerily at her. Both Tyron, who sat across from me, and Jeffrey, who sat to my left, looked as if they had enough.

"You know, for a guy who does nothing but sit on his rear in an office while his hired lackeys print money for him, you sure do run your mouth far too much, especially to a woman." Bernarda fired back. Oh, the agony!

"And aren't you the one who preaches that women are equals? If that is so, then why am I at fault for responding to the upstart in the room?" Misaka glared at her angrily. He didn't like that last comment.

They had just begun to talk over one another before Tyron became the one to blow up. I was fearing that. I figured Jeffrey's rant would be more… sane.

"Silence!" Tyron bellowed, as if he was the guardian of the world's most prized relic. He raised from his seat and slammed his fists upon the table, the table rattling as if being hit by an earthquake filled with inhumane force. "Shut your mouths, for Arceus sake, before I have you both fed to the dogs bit by bit! You both should be ashamed of you childish banter!" Misaka tried to interject at this point, but Tyron wouldn't have it. Tyron jabbed a finger towards Misaka. "Not a word from you! You are the cause of this! The woman asked a well-formulated question, yet you bicker with her like a delinquent in the street!" Tyron spoke harshly, words fueled by pent-up insane rage. Yet, Misaka tried to object still. "I don't think I saw your name on the front of the business! Get out of that chair, you insolent pest!" And with that, Tyron dragged Misaka out of the chair, making him stagger out of it in surprise. Tyron swiftly took his place within the chair of authority before he settled down.

I released my forehead with a sigh of relief that it was now stopped. Almost everyone was tense after Tyron's outburst. Though, Bernarda had a smirk upon her face, casually fanning herself with the paper fan once again in an elegant, somewhat stuck-up manner. Jeffrey, who had a smile on his face during Tyron's rant, playfully bumped me in the side with his elbow.

They didn't argue much after that, really."

Adrianne, Indigo League Meeting Written Review, 1954

They say that Bernarda aged gracefully throughout the years. She became more and more paranoid as she got older. She in fact, feared for her life at times. As a result, she revealed herself less to the public, with her advisors tending to matters from afar. She also formed the Fuschia Guard, which is one of the smallest military forces in the world, but one of the most well-trained. They stand at the ready in case of any emergency. She seemed to be worried of something… but the cause was never found of exactly what.

Bernarda retired in 1997 along with her friend Adrianne. She wished to make way for a brand new generation of trainers, and stepping down would be the only way to do that. She had no regrets in retirement, even without a championship under her belt. Although, Bernarda soon went on to coaching.

Bernarda had an outstanding record as a coach. In the battling league she coached in, the Southern Kanto Circuit, where she coached the Fuschia City Rapidash, she won eleven championships to her name before she passed away in 2008. She was a riveting coach, known for inspiring her players in every way possible.

Bernarda has influenced multiple present-day trainers, including Misty of Cerulean City and Elesa of Nimbasa City. Her death was mourned by these two in particular, who were present at the funeral at Fuschia City. She was buried in a tomb in Fuschia City, close to the ocean, as she always wanted to be.

In 2012, a breakthrough was found when a relative of Bernarda's when searching through her things. Inside a hidden draw of her writing desk, the extensive work on a novel was found. The novel was written in Unown lettering, which requires scholars from across Kanto to decipher. It is unknown what her message was yet, but some of the wording deciphered so far leads us to believe she wanted to leave us all with wisdom… for us to understand the timid woman of wondrous beauty named Bernarda.


	6. Laura Mingxia

_I shall warn you all prior that this one is darker than the rest. Read at your own risk!_

The curious case of Laura Mingxia is one of much speculation and debate across the years. She was an original member of the Indigo League upon it's formation in 1947. She was also the youngest member at the time the league was formed, at the age of 17. She is one of the most tragic cases in Kanto's history, and is often shown as an example of the dark side to history. Laura often kept a diary at her side for most of her life, and the diary is now published in bookstores worldwide. Using various quotes from her diary entries is the primary way to understand her life.

Cinnabar Island is a place of clashing when it comes to philosophical views. The era of long dresses and sputtering automobiles wished to take hold upon the island during the time Laura grew up, but her eyes also witnessed the modernization of the world, with Cinnabar soon introducing the local research lab.

"The sounds of machines come from next door all the time since that monstrous building of pale white took place here. I do not understand! What is it that they are working on in there? Certainly nothing beneficial enough to wake me from my sleep every night. By Arceus name, the spells of science hath wrenched it's maw into our humble island."

Laura Mingxia

Over time, and as Laura became older, she began to form a hatred for the nearby lab.

"By the name that is Arceus, I shall see the day where that wretched lab is torn apart! Bit by bit and fed to the Sharpedoes that lurk beneath the waves of the surrounding waters! Shall anything be right within this world, Arceus shall surely target that lab. I curse thy lab forever, for it will one day be destroyed! By fire and by brimstone, I shall repent this cursed building, and see it burnt to the ground along with every blasphemous soul living within it."

Laura Mingxia

Laura was one of much hatred and passion when it came to things she held grudges against. She often wrote of people she disliked for no apparent reason whatsoever during her high school years.

"This girl… I was relatively new to the school. Everybody was very calm and laid-back, which I adored and was thankful of. Thank Arceus for that much. This group of about five people invited me in, and I thought it was going well. But that leader of the group… I forget thy name, for my mind does not wish to remember her. She didn't do anything wrong! She's a nice girl. Leader of the group of peers for a very long while. She won multiple track championships and was placed on the Honor Roll. A highly respectable resume, non? Though, I found myself hating her with a fiery passion, a distaste so great. I wanted to see her bloody insides sprawled about the cafeteria table, at my very hands so I cut it apart piece by piece to show everyone the horror.

My Arceus… what is wrong with me? Curse me for I am the true tyrant! What thoughts possess my brain? I am not a horrendous human being! I adore others and I do not wish to harm anyone! My Lord, do heed my requests of aid… for I fear my mind is running wild… it must be possessed by the celestial being of Giratina… or perhaps Darkrai… Regardless, the intent is malicious if it wishes me to strike down innocents in such graphic and horrendous fashion! Oh, agony… what is wrong with me?"

Laura Mingxia

Laura was an interesting child. An intelligent mind indeed. She was very high-strung when it came to school subjects, and believed she knew all the information already. She had an interesting stance on the school system as well, which was surprising for a sixteen year-old girl.

"It is preposterous and atrocious how undeniably terrible the Cinnabar, and to a much greater level, Kanto, school system is. Utterly ridiculous. I've learned absolutely nothing of value. Some of the things taught are not even true! What is his nonsense? How are we to be successful as a nation without a proper school system?"

Laura Mingxia

"What it seems is that in order to formulate a successful life in this world, one must either drop out of school, whether that be secondary or college, or be mentally ill in some form… Or a combination of the two… which is more often the case."

Laura Mingxia

The case of Laura's family remains simple to this day. Laura had a wealthy set of parents who lived within their mansion on Cinnabar Island. Originally, it had been the intention of Laura's father, Paul, to craft the mansion and a surrounding building or two to ensure the family lived in comfort. Of course, the people who worked in the nearby structures, such as the PokeMart, needed places to stay. Soon, the Island turned into a tiny town of it's own. There is reason to believe Laura resented her parents due to the Island populace. It was Paul Mingxia's intention to bring the research lab there, as well as other modernizations he could afford. Laura expressed her discomfort with the decision-making her father made, but only to her mother, Tamara, whom of which she assumed would translate it to Paul. Tamara did no such thing, for she agreed with her husband's incentives. This likely led to Laura's descent into a sprawling mind of insanity.

"What type of parent would want to smother their child? Only the spawn from some depths of the Distortion World itself would allow a parent to do as such. That was what I thought of my father. My father was Giratina, trying to drag me in, while my mother was an Arbok slithering along his shoulder."

Laura Mingxia

Laura was a girl with much rage within her. Too many things were formulating at once during the age of sixteen for Laura to withstand without incident. Because of this, Laura was someone we would call insane, for she had no regrets. She was at the brink of blowing up on those around her in rage, and was a being of little to no emotion.

A few things held her back from crafting a fatal writ of error. One was the bright side. The positive, glamorous, Laura, preppy and cheerful with emotions of happiness spread about her surroundings. This light side battled the larger dark side of her mind daily, leaving her to have an unpredictable personality. Some days she'd be willing to help others. Other days she'd have no pity whatsoever. The second, that is important, is battling.

The mansion she called home had a large basement that she seemed to find all sorts of stray Pokemon in. From her diary excerpts, she found a wide variety of species… some we can assume to be escapees from the nearby lab.

"Friday evening. My eyes swung through the darkness of the basement at a very swift pace, for there was only darkness to the common eyes, but not to my own. I felt the presence of something… something that was waiting for prey. I backed up, my steps silent along the floorboards in careful stepping, my best attempt to catch the thing. I reached my hand to the light switch behind me, lighting the basement in a flash of light. The Houndour in the corner was cowering under a worn-down desk of oak, whimpering. It looked up at me and began to growl, but when I glared at it harshly, it seemed to enjoy the silent notion. It soon ran over and nudged it's head against my leg. I named it Cerebrus."

Laura Mingxia, upon finding a stray Houndour.

"This horrendous blob was found in the basement by none other than myself just a day prior. It is pink in color, which I despise, but I got over it when I believed it was something uncanny and unorthodox. This was likely an experiment gone wrong. I have taken it upon myself to research this little creature. It is rather peculiar, which I adore. It's cheerful when around me. In fact, it sits beside me on the desk, looking at me with a smile as I write. It's adorable, in fact. I named it Christopher, after this wretched boy at school I find attractive. He's too stubborn to notice a girl such as myself, so I use the term "wretched" in earnest for him. Ah, yes. I am straying too far off topic. This… Pokemon… I suppose it can be called, as it does fit in a ball without interruption, is rather cute. I gave it a bottle of soda pop to see if it can open it. The little thing tirelessly tries to reach the cap with it's little blobs of arms. My heart jumped for joy for the first time I can remember when I saw it do so. It has the incredible ability, I have found, to shapeshift. I could not find the command at first, however. I called out different commands to no effect, such as "Shapeshift!" or "Convert!", even "Replicate!" "Transform" is the command it follows. Upon hearing this command, it takes the form of the opponent it is facing, as I learned when having spar with Cerebrus. It cannot replicate humans, however. Wonderful. I shall destroy opponents with him. They won't be prepared."

Laura Mingxia, finding what is now known as a "Ditto".

"A Honchkrow at my door, rattling, tapping at the door, only this and nothing more.

"What is your business, beast?" I shout at the Honchkrow at the door, only this and nevermore.

"Nevermore". It said, the Honchkrow said, just this and nothing more.

As such, I named it "Lenore", for he was a beast deserving of the name, and nevermore."

Laura Mingxia, meeting a Honchkrow that somehow reached her bedroom door.

Laura was indeed a competitive girl. In school, she did end up destroying the opposition with her Ditto after all. Relentless, she was, in her battling technique. A wearing down style, where she knocked at the opponent repeatedly with swift attacks, intimidating the opponent. Psychological warfare is what we shall call it, for opponents were often sent home crying. She once sent the headmaster away in tears after a battle.

"When your opponent sees their Pokemon from a brutal bite wound… or perhaps the technique of Fly coming from what seems to be thin air while the battlefield is surrounded in Mist… it leaves them helpless, powerless… as if their heart leaped out of their chest, or they had just seen a ghost."

Laura Mingxia

Laura was awarded a medal for the success in the tournament. She famously held a grudge against her fellow classmates for a moment where she went upon stage to attain the medal, only to the cheers of nobody.

"I went home crying that evening, I recall. The medal was mine. A staple of my accomplishment at something in the journey at life… yet where was the praise? I remember hearing someone in the front row, someone in the younger grades, whisper "She must be new." when the crowd was dead silent. Yet, the person on stage moments after me was met with riveting applause. I grit my teeth and vowed my hated vengeance upon them."

Laura Mingxia

She applied for a minor battling circuit called the Misaka Battling Tournament, which was a free-for-all tournament bracket featuring the champions of high schools across the Kanto region. The winner would win the gym leader spot Indigo Misaka had open for the upcoming Indigo League. Laura, of course, won, via her mind-bending tactics. Misaka was rather impressed with how this young girl toppled opponents so easily.

"When you see even the jocks of the world drop to their knees and beg for mercy, crying for their mothers at times even... It intimidates you and impresses you at the same time of the talent that was able to make that happen. I'm sure many would agree."

\- Indigo Misaka, 25th Anniversary Interview, 1962

With yet another championship under her belt, Laura felt a sense of pride. And this time, the crowd cheered for her. Yet, that was not enough to quench the fire that burned within her. She was still a woman of insanity. This was brought to attention during her reign as a gym leader.

Laura was at a breaking point within a few months time. After she failed to win the championship in the 1947 Indigo League Finals (Jeffrey Sanders withstood the mental blows due to his military experience.), she went back to solitude over the summer. She was a 17 year-old girl of unknown intentions. Her diary entries began to become much more sinister and evil in context. We don't know of how much of these thoughts were true, but they had to have some truth to them, for she was soon sent to be institutionalized for the summer by the orders of the doctor who examined her during a regular checkup.

It'd be not enough time to warrant a replacement. Misaka and the rest of the gym leaders were behind her. "We're all standing by her." Gym Leader Bernarda said of the situation. "She can get whatever help she needs to get better." Laura spent less than two weeks in the institution. She kept tabs on the terrible conditions of the place in her diary.

"First day. I arrived late in the evening at the building. Two female nurses forced off my clothing in my room once I was checked in. They checked for any signs of abuse. Procedure, supposedly. I redressed and told to shower immediately before bed. I found that I suffered from insomnia. That first night was spent staring at the ceiling amongst tossing and turning. At least I could wear what I brought with me, as long as it didn't have strings. I donned black leggings, boots to match, with a leather jacket to match as well. They all had rips in places, which intimidated my harmless roommate. The walls are plain white... Very eerie. The corners are dusty and moldy. Beds are uncomfortable. Back pains galore the next morning as I write this. Pillow is decent. My roommate was nice enough to give me an extra one she had brought in, which was much softer. The windows are grated and double-layered. The windows are split into thirds, to prevent anyone from climbing out in a clever design. The hallway was narrow, with the rooms all at either side. The middle of the hallway had the nurse's station where we were not supposed to loiter around at all, but came to when we needed something. The end of the hallway on the east side had an emergency exit. Oh, how I longed to run through it! I feared the punishment I would be given, however."

"Second day. I remained quiet most of the day. The cafeteria food is not as bad as I expected. Better than the schools, at least. We have five meals a day. Two snacks and the three main ones we all know and love. The recreation room is boring, though. There is nothing to do of interest. We aren't allowed to bring Pokemon in here, so I couldn't even show these other patients my wrath in battle. The nurses are very stern and condescending in their daily meetings."

"Fifth day. One of the patients was threatened to have her mother called when she decided to do something weird in her room... I forget what exactly. She was scolded heavily, though. She was a tall girl, who wore glasses and had an awkward look about herself. She had a stuttering problem when she spoke. The nurse called her mother anyway despite promising not to. Such a foul move. The girl tried to take her own life after that via grabbing a utensil from the nurse's pocket... I was too far to see. It looked like a bladed tool of some sort. Shameful. I wished to strangle the nurse, but I feared the punishments that would fall behind it."

"Eighth day. One of the girls, whom of which was very tall, and was open about romancing with those of the same gender, something I respected for the honesty behind it, was discharged. I missed her because she was taller than the nurses. A girl with a bad attitude was her replacement. She never bothered me, but she bothered others. Perhaps it was because I was the eldest one there. Or perhaps I looked intimidating enough with my blank stare and black mascara covered eyes. Well, that's not important. We, as in me and the rest of the patients later were forced to lock ourselves in the recreation room with one of the nurses looking over as we watched from the window at the scene unfolding with Misses Pouty McPout. Arceus, I wanted to choke her. But then I saw the punishments she received. Two male nurses kicked her to the ground and tied her to a stretcher, carrying her out after she kicked open one of the window gratings, along with the glass behind it. We then saw a nurse walking past with a needle in her hand, which we assumed was to sedate the rioting upstart. Just get me out of this place, Arceus, please..."

"Ninth day. My Arceus... They've given her the ultimate punishment... Lobotomy. I don't know what to say. I fear their punishments more now. I'm on my best behavior, which I have been praised for by the nurses so far, praising as a quiet girl."

When Laura was soon released, she seemed to be fine for a good amount of time afterwards, for most of her life. Although, fits of her insanity knocked her every so often. She would find salvation both through battling and through writing.

"I fear of telling anyone... The thoughts of violence that come upon me some nights. The violence is directed either at myself or at others... No plans in mind. No specific targets. The people I visualize are people I've never seen before. I still fear what would happen if I told someone I wasn't entirely cured, which I had said the opposite of to the social worker in order to make my discharge smooth."

\- Laura Mingxia

Laura lived through it, because she feared going back the institution. She found that when her fits of insanity flared up, her writing excelled. Through her twenties, she became a very renowned and appreciated gothic author. She wrote several stories and poems regarding darker themes, many of them used in schools as material, along with many of them earning bestseller status.

On the subject of darkness, Laura is one of the few recorded instances of a Dark-type leader existing. She was an outstanding gym leader, with very few losses across the seasons she spent in the Indigo League. Her official typing was never Dark, however. Her speciality was always listed in files and databases as "Various", as in she used various Pokemon. This is true, though a variety of her team was of the Dark type. Her Ditto was responsible for her success at first, but she soon had to swap it for a Sableye when people began to know more about fighting it.

At the age of 31 in 1961, Laura was absent from her gym one day. The trainers inside the gym who worked for her became worried when she didn't return for a few days. They searched her home and found no trace of her at all. There was no evidence of theft, assault, kidnapping, or even a sign of her taking a trip somewhere. A strange case indeed. She seemingly vanished into thin air without any trace. Oddly enough, her diary was found at her bedroom desk, which she never left home without.

Multiple theories have arose about her disappearance. Some say she took a boat somewhere, but the boat sank. There are no records of any boats departing that day, although it's possible the boat was private. She could've drowned in the nearby waters. Extensive searches of the nearby waters have disproved this. A rare theory is that Laura left to visit the Seafoam Islands, where she got lost and froze somewhere deep inside the cave. Historians find it highly unlikely, however. Both the police and historians agree that her disappearance is a mystery of odd proportions. The police presumed her dead a year later.

She was mourned by her fellow gym leaders heavily in parting. Misaka was the most disheartened, as it was the first instance of a gym leader passing, from what they assumed happened to her. No sense of closure made it worse on them.

Her legacy... Perhaps it should be called "effects" or some other fitting term, is somewhat mysterious. Cinnabar Island has always been a place of weird happenings ever since. This includes random incidents at the lab, where test tubes would shatter at random, Pokemon would be let out of their cages without anyone undoing the locks, machines would malfunction and spark, sometimes creating fires. The mansion Laura grew up in is now haunted, by some reports. On the bright side, however, her stories and poems were compiled into a large collection, over 900 pages in length.

If you recall, Laura cursed the lab earlier in her life with fire and brimstone... Let it be known that in 2009, Cinnabar Island was leveled by a volcano eruption...


	7. Malcolm Reynolds

Malcolm Reynolds was a member of the Original Eight gym leaders when the Indigo League was formed back in 1946. Malcolm is one of the lesser-known members of the Original Eight, though he is one of the most well-liked when the reception of him is compiled together. He is also considered one of the greatest artists in Kanto's history.

A young Malcolm grew up in the small Pallet Town, in southern Kanto. Pallet Town was an interesting scenario at the time. It wasn't well-populated, but it wasn't for the wealthy. It wasn't impoverished, but it was not well-known. This led to Pallet's premise as a safe haven, where Pokemon can roam freely under the usual nice weather. Of course, this effect worked wonders upon Malcolm, along with other children who grew up in this town. The town had housing that was affordable for the various families who lived there. Malcolm lived a casual life during childhood, often playing outside from morning until night. He had a brother named James as well.

In a different manner than some of the other gym leaders, Malcolm did not participate in the Great War. He instead took part in the First War, which took place over 20 years prior. Malcolm was just 17 when the First War began in 1918. He served as a medical records technician for the army. Medical technology was still very primitive at the time, so Malcolm took over a stressful job, which was a daunting task for a boy his age who had spent his entire life in a laid-back setting. At the age of 19, during a raid on his base, Malcolm lost part of his left index finger during the combat. He didn't seem to be affected by it, however, and was still able to functionally contribute on the battlefront without the missing piece.

Eventually, Malcolm rose through the ranks and became a master sergeant. He was soon assigned to an airbase established near Snowpoint City in Sinnoh. Malcolm seemed to be astonished by the scenery. The snow and mountains captivated him to a point where he wrote about them.

"Such beauty and wonder is evident here in the northernmost part of Sinnoh… I didn't know nature could be so breathtaking in life at all. I shall idolize these mountaintops with a drawing below this entry, since I wish to replicate it as much as possible when I return home."

Malcolm Reynolds, Personal Military Journal

This was a time in Malcolm's life where he became a man who was accustomed to a high rate of APM, or "actions per minute". He needed something to occupy his hands at all times. So, during his occasional breaks from military work, Malcolm decided to take up painting. He was always a decent painter and drawer during his childhood, but now was the time expand on it. With no tutor in particular to teach him how to paint, Malcolm would often teach himself what he called "knick-knacks" of painting techniques. His main technique during this time was the "quick-brush" technique, which allowed him to complete his artistry rather quickly during his brief work breaks. And since he wasn't paid much for his service, he was able to sell the beautiful craftings for a hefty price. The paintings are now very rare and go for high prices at auctions. Some residents in Snowpoint City still own paintings they purchased from him.

As a sergeant, Malcolm often had to scream at the top of his lungs in order to get his lesser-ranked fellow soldiers into line. The screaming was unbearable, however, as Malcolm was the soul who disliked displaying anger towards people who didn't need it. It was his job, however, and he had to put up with it.

"I hate this daily routine of being loud, obnoxious and rude to these fellow soldiers of mine. It makes me wonder if the idea of my job is actually well formulated at all. What would stop one of them from shooting me on the frontlines and blaming it on the enemy? I should be more worried for my safety than them if that's the case. I swear on it - I shall never yell again upon being discharged from here. I will hold that oath for the rest of my days in this world."

Malcolm Reynolds, Personal Military Journal

And he did! After the war ended in 1918, Malcolm remained in Snowpoint City. He didn't have much money, so he purchased a tent and spent his days living within it at the outskirts of town. The experience was rather enjoyable for him, as he was able to get a better glimpse at the breathtaking surroundings. The time spent here was paired with him working as a cashier in Snowpoint's PokeMart. He drew as much as he could from the scenery over the two years he spent there. He eventually returned home to his family, where his father had become rather sickly in his later years. Malcolm went back to painting at this point, where he mirrored the scenery he was exposed to in Sinnoh. His art was outstandingly well-done, leading to a bevy of art being sold from him. The money he earned was just enough to fund his family.

Malcolm was often criticized through his post-war years by his parents, who claimed that Malcolm needed "a real job". Even on their deathbeds, Malcolm was requested by his parents to acquire a different career by going to college. The traumatic experience of his parents constantly knocking his profession until their death left him insecure when it came to his art.

During the 1920s, the Kanto region's economy was booming. Malcolm was subjected to this himself. He felt his artistry hit a "renaissance" during this time. He painted around ten well-renowned paintings during this time period, selling them all off for hefty prices. In 1928, after his mother passed away, leaving him parentless, he moved to nearby Viridian City, into a small home near the lake. He picked the spot specifically, as the scenery reminded him of Pallet Town somewhat, with the way the vibrant grassy land bordered the pure water.

The 1930s held a drop in the economy, a crash of epic proportions financial-wise. The artist Malcolm was also hit a brick wall in terms of ideas. His wife recalled one instance.

"We had one room set up in the house for Malcolm to do his thing. I knew he needed peace and quiet in order to work, and I respected that. It was a large room towards the back of the house, the walls lined with paper to absorb any paint splatters he would've caused. I was reading in the den when I heard the rattling of paint cans, followed by loud grunts coming from that room. The sound of cans flying across the room. Naturally, I went to look.

I found him sitting on the floor with his legs stretched out, head in his hands. Paint was splattered across the floor and the walls, cans of paint strewn about in a messy fashion. His easel against the wall was knocked over. His palette and brush were slapped down on the floor beside him, as he sat there in a depressing position, his back hunched over slightly as he sobbed. "I can't do it anymore, Jenn… There's no way, just no way! I can't think of anything! I'm a hopeless man! My parents were right! This isn't a real job! Why do you even love a man like me?" That statement hurt both of us. He began to sob much more prolifically. He took his profession seriously, and no matter how frustrated he got, he would never scream or yell, he'd just raise his voice. And I brought that up as one of the plethora of reasons I loved him."

Jennifer Reynolds, Malcolm Reynolds Biography, 1975

Passionate about his art, Malcolm Reynolds was in a state of confusion, as he was clueless to how his bout of artist's block had sunk it's maw into his mind, with no clear escape. The depression of the 1930s had affected their humble little household.

Malcolm found an escape around a week later, when he decided to take up the profession of writing children's books. He was a wonderful man indeed, who enjoyed to see the smiles on people's faces when they saw his art. So, he decided to combine it. He came up with an idea for "An Angel's Sidewalk", a children's book that projects normal things you'd see on the street as cartoons. He'd make very artistic, sensual backgrounds that appealed to the eyes of children with their bright colors and soothing feel. The books are also used in mental institutions to do this day, to brighten the patient's moods. The books soon took acclaim by the local newspaper, who adored the way the books were crafted with a child's eye in mind, along with calm sensations galore. Even Angelica Misaka approved, who publicly reviewed Malcolm's books in the local newspaper. Angelica would read the books at her weekly storytelling sessions. After she and Malcolm contacted each other through mail for the first time, she sent Malcolm a letter every Saturday of the ideas for books the kids would suggest. Malcolm enjoyed writing them, and it was able to produce money in a successful way. People ranted and raved about Malcolm's books.

"The stories keep the kids captivated. They looked up at me with various expressions of interest and joy when I would read it aloud. I'm surprised this man could translate that on a broad setting without being there in person to do it himself."

\- Angelica Misaka

"One of the sole things I adored during my stay in that wretched mental hospital was the fact I was able to read some of Malcolm Reynolds's work. Oh, how the sweetness of it would've made me furious if it hadn't been accompanied by such vivid artistry! I adored this man's work, and I'm glad he's a coworker of mine."

\- Laura Mingxia

Life stayed the same for the most part during the 1930s. It wasn't until the early 1940s when Malcolm faced another venture in his life. At this time, he went on to make some of the first Kanto comics. He published his first comic strip, "Pidghero!", a comic of a Pidgey who fights crime in rather unorthodox ways, in a 1940 edition of The Viridian Times. It was simple and adorable, which people loved. The comic industry soon began to grow in Kanto due to it's reception, and Malcolm Reynolds was responsible for it.

In 1946, Angelica Misaka wrote a letter to Malcolm concerning a new battling league that was soon to be formed. She explained that her nephew thought that running a gym would be a well-planned method of showcasing his art. Malcolm wrote back his gratitude. He initially was to decline the offer, but his wife prodded him to accept the gym position, for she thought the opportunity would be great from a business standpoint. Malcolm immediately went to the Viridian Training School, as well as the Viridian Library, to teach himself how to battle. He did it rather quickly, and the information he learned fueled future artwork.

During his gym career, Malcolm produced many more children's books, such as "The Day the Electabuzz Quit", or "Where the Viridian Sidewalk Ends". Many of these children's books were bestsellers on the charts, praised highly by the Kanto populace. Yet, Malcolm was never the star that the other gym leaders were. He was a man of solitude, and preferred a smaller status in the world. In 1951, he donated fifty copies of his books to the local Viridian Library. He later illustrated textbooks on becoming a trainer for Silph Co. at Tyronisius Norlander II's request.

Malcolm wouldn't feel rightfully in place during his time in the league without gifting his fellow gym leaders in earnest. He famously collaborated with his fellow gym leaders at least once on various projects.

\- Adrianne and Malcolm were both wonderful people in general, so the two built a charity program together, with two branches of the new "A&M Charity Fund" built in both Pewter City and Viridian City.

\- Malcolm and Jeffrey got along well, and they often told their war stories to one another over occasional chats. Malcolm once painted the Cerulean sights and gifted it to Malcolm for his birthday. He then painted Jeffrey's garage with a Beedrill pattern a year later.

\- Angelica and Malcolm were good friends for many years, and were seen as the elders of the Original Eight. Malcolm wrote many of the books Angelica read at her weekly storytellings for the local children. Angelica would ask the children to tell their ideas for a book, which she would then send to Malcolm, which led to Malcolm catering to what children wanted the most, and in turn, becoming a bestselling children's book author. Malcolm would sometimes appear on those weekly events, where'd he give away free copies of the book read that day, signing every one of them before the day was out.

\- Tyronisius and Malcolm would come together in a small sort of "think tank" where'd they formulate ideas with some of the Kanto region scholars on what they need to put into the latest textbooks. Malcolm would illustrate the textbooks, especially the history texts. All of the textbooks had teen interest in mind, with Malcolm's drawings in particular captivating the youth. The textbooks would have Malcolm's name under every illustration, followed by the full branding of Silph Co. on the front and back covers.

\- Malcolm and Bernarda were often known for working with one another on graphic novels for teens. Bernarda was adored by teenagers, along with Malcolm being artistic enough to appeal to the youth. A win-win situation indeed.

\- Malcolm and Laura have an interesting history of contrasting one another as polar opposites, yet they worked together perhaps the most out of any of the Original Eight. In 1954, the two released the "Sonnets Collection". It was a box set of two novellas filled with various poetry. One was named "Sounds of Death", with poetry written by Laura herself. Malcolm authored the other poetry book, "Sounds of Life". Malcolm also designed the box set's artwork of Darkrai facing Cresselia on a moonlit night. After Laura's disappearance, he authored a graphic novella in her name based on her world famous "The Tell-Tale Heart of the Old Chateau".

\- Malcolm and Gil are both veterans, and as a result, they worked with one another in earnest. Gil had the idea of a PTSD support center, which Malcolm, along with fellow leader Jeffrey, agreed upon. The center was built in the city of Cerulean first, with branches opened in Vermillion and Viridian later on.

Malcolm was very well known for his show that began to air during the television boom of the 1950s. Titled "Let's Paint - With Malcolm Reynolds", Malcolm would speak in his soothing, sensual voice as he showcased various painting techniques he learned through his years of artistry. This is one of the first cases of an ASMR recording in the history of television. The show was also the first art show on television, along with the early predecessor to modern "Let's Play's", which are rather popular on the contemporary Internet. Malcolm was acclaimed well for his show. The show was never outstandingly popular, but a kind memory for people who wanted to learn techniques, along with how well he was able to sooth people with his voice.

Throughout the rest of his years in the league, Malcolm was appreciated for being such a kind man who adored what the world had to offer.

It must be explained that 70 is the general age of retirement for league members, something that the Original Eight set in stone with another. Indigo Misaka's original required age for retirement was 65. Leaders could go beyond that age if they liked, but they had to meet that age first. The only exceptions to the rule would occur in a tragic event (see Laura's exit) or perhaps a resignation (See a future entry that's not Gil.).

Malcolm was the first to retire at the required age in 1963, for he wanted to spend time to work on his various professions before he got too old. He was known for mentoring a young man who succeeded him. That young man was only 19 when he entered the league! He lived much farther away from Viridian, however, but always made time to visit his father figure in Malcolm. That young man's name?

His name was Blaine.


	8. Gilbert Daniels

Gilbert Daniels was a member of the Original Eight gym leaders when the Indigo League was formed in 1946. Gilbert, often named "Gil" for short, was one of the younger members at just 20 years old when the league was formed. He was also known as one of the most sinful gym leaders ever to take a position in the league, and was known for being a very high-strung delinquent before his military service. Gilbert still holds the notion to this very day of being the only gym leader ever to have a criminal record.

Gilbert Daniels was born in 1926 to a single mother. He never knew his father. Some historians blame his delinquency on his lack of a father figure while growing up. It has never been firmly concluded by historians of who exactly his father was. They do know that his mother, Sandra, put him up for adoption at a local orphanage in Saffron City. The times were very hard for a woman on her own. Gilbert looked back on his mother and applauded her decision years later, for he believed his mother wouldn't be able to care for him in such a time of turmoil.

It was great timing, actually. Gilbert was just the age of 5 when the Kanto economy suffered a major crash. The orphanage he called home suffered. The orphanage was forced to use rations in order to have enough food for the coming days. Gilbert lived through this until 1939, where at the age of 13, he broke out of the orphanage with five fellow orphans and ran to the nearby Celadon City, where they hid out in the basement of an abandoned warehouse in the middle of town.

Gil was intelligent in the darker side of life by that time. Through the rest of 1939 and 1940, he and his fellow orphans created "Team Celadon", a sort of gang and brotherhood that began to run its operations through the old warehouse. Gil turned the warehouse into a hidden bar and club, where visitors would go to the lower levels to play cards or dice. While letting the gambling start up, Gil went on nightly raids, where he'd burglarize homes for valuables and bring the findings back. He became slightly wealthy over the successful raids he had every month. Gil was known for spreading the money equally among his followers.

It was in the warehouse where Gil began to truly learn of the world.

"He'd spend an hour per day just looking through random stuff, as long as it was beneficial to his own education. I admired that. Because despite all the stick-ups and robberies, it didn't seem like he was ever proud of it. His true dream was to be a scholar, supposedly."

Scarlett Love, "Scarlett and Gil" Biography, 1980

Scarlett was known as the "Bonnie" to Gil's "Clyde". The two took a liking to one another over time. When looking back on Gil's life historically, his relationship with Scarlett is often seen as a subplot to the greater picture of Team Celadon. As Gil writes,

"Just one of these days when I stop hiding from the law and live like a civilized man, I'll stop being a coward and ask that girl for her hand… permanently. If you know what I mean. I ain't too into all that gushy and romantic kinda things… but I think she has a soft spot for that herself. That's probably why I haven't acted upon it yet. Ah well. Just one of these days, right?"

The person Gil targets in this journal entry is likely Scarlett herself. Gil never confessed during his time in the warehouse, however. The bout of admiring he endured is a common target for romance novelists along with contemporary romance filmmakers.

In 1942, Celadon police formulated a raid on the warehouse. Gil fought back, of course, and managed to take down five officers before finally being flanked, leading to his arrest. His fellow team members were arrested as well, including Scarlett. Gil was kept in a cell for just a few hours before special agents came to speak with one of Kanto's top criminals in person.

Gil was headed towards a hefty sentence in prison, at least ten years. However, with the Great War in full effect during the time period, Gil was offered to swap his sentence with military service, which would take the same amount of time.

"I could not face jail time whatsoever. Call me a sell out if you want, but I could care less at that time. I wanted to do something right for once by serving the military. And it's a lot better than jail, I'll tell ya that much!"

Gilbert Daniels

Gil was shipped out to the frontlines a week later. The choice of joining the military panned out for Gil in the end, for the events he experienced during the war changed his life in the years to come.

The first event to strike Gil's life occurred when he was assigned to do the seemingly simple task of fixing the lightning rod atop the roof of his barracks. Gil went to do the task he was assigned without hesitation, and adjusted the metal device in the proper position, only to be struck by an incoming bolt of electricity that shot down violently from the sky and struck the rod. The electricity conveyed itself to Gil as well, electrocuting him. For unknown reasons, Gil was able to walk away unscathed. In the days after, Gil was frightened to see sparks flying from his hands on occasion, a phenomenon he could not control despite his best efforts.

"It's so weird, man... It's the stuff of comics... There's electricity running through my veins. I can feel it. But then again, I do not. It's weird. It's usually a case of "I do" or "I don't", but... I don't know. I can't question it much. The doctors and fellow soldiers wouldn't believe me. I just gotta go about my business."

\- Gilbert Daniels

What Daniels never found out during his life was that his bout of electricity was a form of electrokinetic manipulation, in which he was able to bend it to his will. Daniels never wielded it to his advantage due to not knowing much about it in general. It did hamper him in life at times. Electronics he owned would short-circuit upon being touched sometimes, and his car would often stall upon him getting inside as well. These issues forced Gil to live a more old-fashioned lifestyle.

Gilbert Daniels also earned his greatest achievement to go along with his greatest plight in the war. On one operation, Gil and a unit of ten infantrymen, himself included, were sent out to a countryside base on enemy lines in an attempt to sabotage it's POW camp, rescuing several men in the process. Gil and his fellow soldiers were ambushed, and were forced to fight their way out. The unit, besides Gil, were killed in action from the ambush. Gil famously fought through sixty enemy soldiers before breaking into the POW camp, rescuing five soldiers, and then imprisoning twenty enemies at gunpoint until reinforcements arrived at the scene. The accomplishment stunned the military ranks.

Upon returning home in 1945, at just the age of 19, Gil became the youngest man to win a Medal of Honorability. He wore the medal with pride. A high-ranking military general later worked with the Celadon police to grant Gil a pardon letter. Gil had gotten away with his previous crimes. Although his first instinct was to head home to Celadon, Gil instead head other matters on his mind.

"I stepped out of the office that day with what should've been pride, but was instead worry. I feared I had lost Scarlett forever. I feared she forgot about me. I feared she blamed for her arrest. I feared she had gotten married to some man who doesn't deserve her. But the only thing I had to fear was fear itself. "

\- Gilbert Daniels

Gil had trouble finding Scarlett. He had no clue where she was. He became a vagrant in the months after the war in 1945 due to his search for her. His first instinct was to check the Celadon jail, but they had said she wasn't there, which led to the assumption that she was working in a factory, as most women were at the time. He did find his old pal Lenny, who cheerfully aided Gil in his search.

"Lenny ain't too all up there in the head in terms of... But he's more brawn than brains. He's loyal and he's strong. And he's my friend."

\- Gilbert Daniels

Gil searched all of Celadon in his vagrant state of romance chasing, but he would never find her. In this time, he had to work at a local circus in order to maintain an income. Mind you, this was all in the span of November 1945 to April 1946. Lenny worked with unloading cargo for the circus, while Gil had to do janitor work. It was a price he was willing to pay. He and Lenny would sleep in a small tent not too far from the main circus tent itself.

Despite those rough times, Gil moved on to Saffron City in January 1946, where he had heard of the Wave-Force Factory, which was one of the biggest factories in Kanto. When he asked for Scarlett at the factory, he was told that the woman he seeked was no longer working there, and had enrolled in Saffron City University. Despite initial shock, Gil and Lenny went on to the college. Gil was relentless to fulfill his heartfelt desire. The scene that occurred at the college is a famous one, and one that romance writers tend to enjoy the story of Scarlett and Gil for.

"He was such a stunning man even in his state of vagrancy. There was soot on his cheek and his blonde hair was littered with ash. He wore a black leather jacket, torn apart in places with signs of labor evident. His blue jeans matched the sense of labor he had. Even then, he stood there at my doorstep with such an enticing grin... One that made my heart sink even deeper into the thalwegs of my chest when I had to tell him no... For I was already engaged.

Yet, I should've known he would be back. He was always a relentless man who worked towards the goal he had in mind. I went to the second floor of my home, patting down the long skirt of the blue dress I had donned, for I found myself worrying if I had presented myself properly, despite being tied to another man. I looked on through the window of my bedroom upstairs at the open grass field outside my home. Lenny was busy trying to calm him down. It was an adorable sight to see, with how calm and soft spoken Lenny was at such a taller height, compared to the shorter and more passionately charged Gil.

I saw Gil shout something, although I couldn't interpret what exactly from my distance. He stormed off right after, though. That indeed made my heart sank, for I feared he'd take his frustration and sorrow out on poor Lenny. I opened the window now, pushing the curtains to the side so it was wide open. Just in case he came back, is all. I left the window and prepared myself to never return to it again.

About an hour later, I heard my name being called from outside. I was at my desk downstairs, reading study material at my desk of sanctuary. I named it such for it was what I deemed my escape from the heart breaking exit I had to give my former comrade. "Scarlett!" The voice called at the top of its lungs from outside. I feared he had returned with a rifle in anger. Hesitantly, I returned to my window and looked out.

What I saw made my heart jump for joy, and my chest feel as if I had consumed a bucket of Beautifly! This daft man stood there with his arms crossed in a field of roses! Yet, the roses were my front yard! This man had planted them all! At his side stood a Roserade who confidently crossed her own stems, or arms... I felt tears of delight rushing to my eyes, my hands clasping my mouth in shock of such a wonderful gesture.

Then Gil spoke to put his stamp upon his gesture. "You know... I remember that you like roses!" He called up to me. "So, I got you some... Maybe just a few." He shrugged casually, as that jokester of a man he was. "They're blooming right now, Scarlett. And they never bloom because it's the right season. They only bloom for you! And always for you!"

I couldn't help but sob in joy after that, as nearly any woman lucky enough would do. And I do hope every woman is able to experience a moment like that, for your life will feel complete afterwards."

\- Scarlett Daniels

The two married around a week after. For the time being, Gil, Scarlett, and Lenny lived in Scarlett's home in Saffron City. Gil worked a desk job in the local Silph Co. while Scarlett did her best to finish college. Lenny, meanwhile, was tasked as a courier for the local mail service. This life was difficult, as all three were much too young still, with the newlyweds only 20, and Lenny a year older at 21.

In the August of 1946, Gil was offered a gym leader position in the upcoming Indigo League by his former comrade Jeffrey Sanders, whom of which he fought with in the Great War. Indigo Misaka had been searching for a young male presence within his league, for he had covered almost all the bases in terms of marketability. He needed just one more. A young male, who could appeal to male and female teens alike in terms of fashion and being an icon.

Gil agreed, for he needed more money than the job at Silph Co. He picked Electric as his speciality, for he felt that his electricity bout would prevent him from being shocked accidentally. Gil and his household moved to Celadon, where they settled in a fifth floor home next to the Pokemon Center.

Gil was past his ways for the most part in terms of sinful activity, but he soon decided to form the Celadon Gambling Corner in 1950. He made the building a hub for gambling, each of the levels a gambling paradise. Gil later built the place to be more family-friendly, with more restaurant areas and more arcades.

Gil was considered one of the most powerful of the Original Eight. His electric attacks were powerful, and filled with the energy he had packed up within himself during the war. He won a League Championship in 1983.

His life was one of neutrality during his time as gym leader. He and Scarlett remained together for years to come. Lenny lived downstairs from them on the fourth floor. Scarlett did her best to teach Lenny in an attempt to increase his intelligence. She did somewhat well, but not stellar in her efforts. Lenny was still unable to comprehend mathematics, but was a very capable reader and became interested in politics.

Gil never retired. His life came to a tragic conclusion in 1994, where he was shot and killed by several delinquents in town during an argument at the local casino. He was shot multiple times and pronounced dead at the scene. The Celadon later captured the delinquents, who later earned lengthy sentences.

Scarlett's grief was unbearable. The funeral was held days later on the outskirts of Celadon. Scarlett wished for her husband to not be looked back upon in vain. With the money she received from his will, she funded the "G.D. Celadon Department Store", the largest hub for shopping in all of Kanto, with her husband's initials at the start of the name in his honor. In his legacy, Gil was highly regarded by all of his fellow gym leaders. He was enshrined in the Hall of Fame a year later for his success and toils.

"Blessed are the peacemakers."

\- Scarlett Daniels

 _I referenced two things outside of Pokemon in this one. The first one to guess correctly gets a personal OC of theirs as a future gym leader._ _One is a movie, one is a game, and one is a book. Those are the only hints I'll give._


	9. Indigo Misaka

There are few people that have graced the Indigo League as it's creator, Indigo Misaka, has. Misaka was a man of ambitious desires and dreams. He worked hard to make those dreams an utmost reality throughout his career. Misaka should be remembered as one of the greatest souls ever to grace Kanto.

Misaka was raised in Saffron City, Kanto. He resided most of his life at home, for his father was Saffron City's mayor. With the vast wealth that his father was blessed with due to a flourishing steel company, Misaka never left his family's luxurious mansion during childhood, which rested at the outskirts of Saffron. Misaka would receive home tutors often to teach him the necessities in terms of knowledge. However, Misaka often disdained this notion, for he believed he learned more outside of his tutoring. He often taught himself at midnight, alone in his father's chamber, where various books lined the walls on their shelves.

"It is the wonder of knowledge that drove me to succeed in life. For once I opened the faucet, the water was able to flow."

Indigo Misaka

Misaka was known during both his childhood and adulthood for playing with metal objects a lot. He would like toys or trinkets with small parts that he was able to take apart with his bare hands. Often times, he would spend hours on end in the mansion's basement, fidgeting with the small parts of various small objects.

His advances with makeshift inventions should be forever noted. Misaka's first makeshift invention was a crossbow made out of just pencils and a small cylinder taken from a toy train. He hollowed the cylinder out to use it as the barrel, while four pencils crossed over one another to form the base of it. To fire it, the mechanism of a toy slingshot was used, with sharpened wooden skewers as ammo. Why did Misaka make this? Misaka's fatal flaw was paranoia. He cowered even at the slightest Rattata to run in his room. Having the makeshift weapon was one that he adored.

What Misaka is most known for is the structure of some of the first PokeBalls. He was one of the first to take Apricorns and form them into electronic PokeBalls, which resulted by using batteries or parts from old radios.

"I've noticed that Pokemon tend to adore being captured in a Love Ball. This is something I shall keep in mind going forward. Although, creating different PokeBalls for different purposes is a complete goal of mine."

Indigo Misaka

Misaka's "prime" was during the 1920s. Misaka adored the bustling of city life, and moved away from home to work in factory, where he was able to do a job he enjoyed - working with machinery. Through the 1920s, Misaka created multiple designs of potential merchandise for Pokemon trainers.

Potions. Ether. Elixir. All due to Misaka! You have Misaka to thank for those advances in technology. Anything you buy from a PokeMart is likely due to Misaka's designs and creative mind for success.

Misaka approached the head of the factory in 1923. The 19 year-old Misaka was youthful and filled with excitement for his designs, perhaps to a fault. For the factory head rejected Misaka's pitch of his designs. Despite laughter from his colleagues, Misaka marked words that he would build a better company one day. Misaka was a spiteful man, but did not show it. Not even in his quotes.

"Such a shame. They could've had a billion dollar business in their hands if they weren't stubborn enough to listen to my designs. All is well, though. In due time, they will see my true potential. If I am wronged in life, I will always turn the other cheek."

Indigo Misaka

Misaka famously recorded in a journal entry of the sleepless nights he had with indecision regarding where to start his new company.

"If I am to begin in the big city, my market shall be crushed by the numerous stores that populate my hometown. If I am to begin in a small town, my market shall be abandoned when I run out of funding due to the lack of customers. Perhaps there is a balance."

After some research, Indigo Misaka decided on building his first PokeMart in Viridian City.

"Viridian has the perfect balance of market. Trainers pass through all the time. Before trainers enter the woods, they shall feel the need for Antidotes, in order to find a solution for their Pokemon being poisoned. Upon research, no current sellers of Viridian sell a solution to poisoning. Perfect indeed.

It is not just the early trainers. The trainers who wish to tackle the mountains to the west have to travel through Viridian City in order to get there. With that notion, they shall come to my PokeMart in order to purchase the needed goods for taking on the wild Pokemon that roam there. That will show those factory workers."

Within the first few weeks, Misaka tripled the money he invested into the business. Trainers finally had a place that sold goods for solely them, along with normal people who needed healing potions for their pet Pokemon. Misaka brewed his potions in the back of the Mart, laboring hard to keep his business afloat.

"I admire Misaka a lot, quite frankly. He is the best business mind I have ever met. He is consumer-friendly. He is hard-working. He is humble. But he is also competitive. And that is the right combination for his line of work. Do not tell me of any name who is better at business, for I will say you are wrong. When you find a man who has a superior business mind to Misaka's without a college education just like him, then you can call my bluff."

Tyronisius Norlander II

Over the later half of the 1920s, from 1925 to 1929, Misaka expanded his business ten-fold. Trainers soon spread the word of the mystical timid man who could stir up wonderful potions for their Pokemon. They told stories of wondrous capsules that could raise a Pokemon's attacking power in a battle. The stories were enough for Misaka to be funded by Kanto's other cities, with the notion that he'd build a Mart within their cities, along with a factory for producing his goods. Life had hit its stride for the young Misaka, for all was well.

When the Great War's firestorm hit the world, Misaka was left in awe of how much carnage can go on in war. Misaka expanded his factories to create more jobs for those in need. He also created the "Go Go!" ration pack for his workers, to lessen the burden on Kanto's food supply. The ration box would have slots at the bottom for gum and toothpicks. The box was plastic, so it could be reused at home as a normal container. Misaka kept his worker's satisfaction at the forefront across his entire years as the factory manager, which earned him the Kanto Humanitarian Award in 1937, and later again in 1940.

During the war times, Misaka became good friends with Tyronisius Norlander II, who's stellar Wave-Force factory produced the finest experimental equipment for the Kanto military forces. Misaka and Tyron were often seen discussing plans with one another during the war times. Tyron's vision was to eventually create a grand company that produced materials for any purpose rather than for one specific item. Misaka was intrigued. Since Misaka had amassed much more in wealth than Tyron had, Misaka offered to fund the project.

But Misaka also had his own projects in mind. Often times, he would take trips to military bases where he would discuss things with the soldiers. The soldiers, who knew some of his products were meant for them, often were delighted at the opportunity to see the man who created the equipment they were employed to use. Misaka would often say to them, "How am I doing?", replacing "you" with "I". The point was for the soldiers to tell him where he needed to improve as a company or as a person in general, for he felt it was best for everyone as a result. More often than not, the soldiers would give flowing endorsements for Misaka.

One thing Misaka found interesting during his many military base visits was the way soldiers took their minds off things. It would not be uncommon to see a crowd in the yard outside the barracks, where everyone would stand around a battle between two Pokemon. The battles had a makeshift audience, the soldiers often excitedly bringing in metal folding chairs to watch from the sidelines. They would relax and enjoy themselves. The night Misaka first caught one of these battles, he was very intrigued.

"They are having so much fun. Perhaps I am in the wrong profession. Being a trainer seems like an exhilarating rush of the senses that excites the battlers. I love it."

\- Indigo Misaka

Very interested in the art of battling, Misaka began doing research. He would often ask the battlers at these bases if they did tournaments at times, for the fun of it. They often said they hadn't thought of the idea. Misaka decided to experiment one day, and declared a tournament at the Fuschia City Naval Yard. There were about 20 entrees, who entered as soon as they heard Misaka was running it. "That man knows how to run things!" One soldier was quoted as saying.

The tournament was exhilarating, the chants and cheers louder than ever. Something about the battlers being pressured to put everything they had in them to win made them anxious. Excitement rattled their brain heavily as a result. They loved the tournament, and Misaka was hopeful to use that concept again at some point.

In fact, he employed the concept soon enough. He met Tyron again later on, giving him a rundown of his plans. The concept was to have eight gym leaders total, who ran gyms of their own in towns spread across Kanto. The purpose of the gyms was to invite trainers in and have them battle the gym leader for a badge. If someone gained eight badges, they'd have the honor of facing a Dynamic Duo, which was Misaka's original vision for the current Elite Four. If the Dynamic Duo were beat, the champion could be challenged soon after. Of course, if the champion were to be defeated, the victor would be named champion themselves. Misaka wished to include a rule that any trainer who defeats the champion should be given the choice of assuming the role, or moving on to enjoy their life.

"You can't be young forever."

\- Indigo Misaka

When Misaka finally finished his work on the concept for a league, he had Tyron agree to help work on it. Tyron seemed like the perfect intellectual to be in the league.

"He just needed a costume and the young trainers will look up to him with much respect, which they already do. But if they see him as a gym leader, they'll look up to him instead of just respecting him."

\- Indigo Misaka

The catch was that Misaka had planned out a seasonal league. The battles would start during the "season", starting in October and ending in April. During the summer months, official gym leader battles were closed. The Dynamic Duo and Champion would function in the same way. During the summer, leaders were allowed to go on vacation, while their gym building was used for recreational purposes.

Misaka had formed the league in the May of 1946. The league was due to open in October of 1946. Misaka only had a few months to fill the last seven gym leader positions, along with the Champion and Dynamic Duo slots. Not to mention the battle areas needed for them. Misaka, however, succeeded in doing it all before October. Luckily for us, he recorded it all.

"I recall a time during winter when I was coming back from a trip. It was a year or two ago if I remember the details correctly. Bleak December had beaten me down with its lavish blizzard snowfall. It was foolish of me to think trekking through the snow would not be hazardous. Luckily enough for me, I collapsed in front of a cabin when I was upon the brink of freezing to death. Thankfully such a wonderful young girl lived inside, a girl with a heart of gold, generosity filling her veins. I remember being tugged inside, blanketed and warmed by the fireplace. And when I asked who she was, she responded by saying "just a house-girl". And when I asked what that meant, she said that it meant she was a humble girl in a house. Such hospitality and sweet spirits made me visit her first, for I couldn't forget her.

She was ecstatic when I told her of my new league. She originally wanted the Normal type, but I argued that the type was not for her. "What type is for me then, sir?" She asked in reply. I then explained to her of the Fairy type, which not many know of. After my tutoring of the type, she adored the Fairy type and embraced it fully. She then notified me that she had set out a yard in the northwest of town for battling. With chalk, they drew out the battlefield, and then they used metal chairs to line the sides of the battlefield."

\- Indigo Misaka, speaking of Adrianne Galaxia

"Onwards my search goes. I recalled a man in one of the military battling experiments I held by the name of "Jeffrey Sanders". I liked this man as a potential member, for he was very competitive. He won the tournament I hosted, and I was intrigued by how hard he fought to win. When I went to see him, he was simply hosting a reunion outside his home with his friends and family. Instantly, I felt this man would bring a great atmosphere to the gym he would host. When asked where he'd hold battles, he answered, "What's wrong with my lawn?" Well then."

\- Indigo Misaka, speaking of Jeffrey Sanders

"My aunt had to get into the league. She's been a battler all her life, and having the right mix of ages in the league would be perfect for my marketing practices. So I hired her on without hesitation. She, of course, happily agreed."

\- Indigo Misaka, speaking of Angelica Misaka

"The biggest icon of Kanto in my days was Bernarda Rose. She seemed to have blown up overnight, actually. It seems like she became popular out of nowhere. She was everywhere. Magazines, posters, ads... Everything. She was the person I needed. Someone who would bring attention to the league. We can't just have eight people sitting in their gyms without the media knowing. She is the main reason the Kanto league is what it is today. The conversation went smoother than I expected. I had assumed the woman was snobby, but she was very intelligent. Perhaps to a fault. Me and her frequently argued during our conversation about ideals that didn't have to do with what we were talking about. We eventually drew back to our original topic, where she happily agreed to join. She also agreed to spread the word. And I thank her for that despite her flawed views."

\- Indigo Misaka, speaking of Bernarda Rose

"Tyron often told me to host tournaments for the younger trainers of the region in order to find someone youthful and powerful. Someone who would be a heavy challenge for their challengers, along with someone who could prevent a lot of people from getting that eight badge. I held a tournament and watched closely, taking notes through every battle. I watched every single one. Yet, time after time, I saw the young girl dressed in all black rip the emotion out of her opponent. I'd see the tallest young men cower in fear and cry for their mothers, while the girls would run off screaming in fear. This young girl knew how to intimidate and inflict fear. Only someone of a high caliber would be able to obtain a badge from her. She was definitely worthy of a spot. She was a Dark type specialist. I didn't argue with her choice. She made her gym out of the battling arena at her high school. She was more of an indoors person."

\- Indigo Misaka, speaking of Laura Mingxia

"I often saw the most beautiful paintings of nature in galleries with only one signature in the corner. That name was a Malcolm Reynolds. I pondered why this man wasn't more famous. He was a miraculous painter and artist! He was such a wonderful person. Especially when I went to visit him. He offered to make me a portrait, but I humbly declined. When offered a gym leader spot, he declined at first. His wife prodded him, however, and he accepted. He said he'd use the grassy spot by the lake in Viridian for his battles."

\- Indigo Misaka, speaking of Malcolm Reynolds

"The last entry for the gym leaders was a young man by the name of Gilbert. I interviewed him at his home, where he sat by his wife, Scarlett. I can tell the two were madly in love, the way they were always grinning and holding one another. It was adorable, really. I admired the two lovebirds dearly. Gilbert also told me of his war stories, which impressed me more. Scarlett then added the story of when Gilbert planted a field of roses for her. Story after story. I was severely impressed at how many stories they had to tell for their young age. Gilbert earned my respect that day, and became the eighth gym leader without further hesitation."

\- Indigo Misaka, speaking of Gilbert and Scarlett Daniels

The league was ready to go in October. The seasonal format worked out fine. During the season, Indigo worked towards boosting marketing by plotting a gym leader tournament during the summer. The first gym leader championship went to Jeffrey Sanders, who received a banner to hang up in his gym. Of course, since Jeffrey used his front lawn, he hung the banner from his second floor balcony for visitors to see. The banners won throughout Kanto league history are placed in the current gyms of their respective cities. For example, Adrianne's five championship banners, colored in light pink with silver glittering, are hanging from the walls of Brock's gym. This allows current leaders to feel influenced and motivated by the past. It motivates them to do well so they can mark their place in history.

Some things that needed to be addressed before we close are Misaka's "Cold War" with Bernarda Rose, along with his influence.

Misaka was known for getting into heated arguments with Bernarda Rose on numerous occasions. These arguments would always start friendly enough. "How's your day?" would often lead into a tirade of ideal arguments. They did this frequently, which the media ate up during the monthly gym leader meetings. Laura Mingxia used the matter as the subject of a poem.

"Pointless" by Laura Mingxia

Pointless - it is, to bicker

And allow the pests that swarm about to snicker,

With their useless newspaper print,

To taunt us without a hint -

At what really goes on inside,

For the media just wishes to chide

In the arguments of our kin -

And show the world our sin.

When Misaka passed away in 1978, Bernarda publicly spoke of Misaka in a positive light.

"We had a work dispute. I didn't hate him, and he didn't hate me. We were very friendly outside of our jobs. Misaka was a great man, who should be commended for his tireless efforts of expanding the Indigo League to a place of prosperity. I owe a lot to him, just as he owes a lot to me. I hope to meet him someday in that heathen of Arceus he now calls home."

\- Bernarda Rose

Misaka is a heavy influence on the world of Kanto today. Part of his will dedicated funding to various Kanto projects. He gave a small piece to each gym leader, wanting them all to build a landmark in their towns. He was to tell them himself, but had become too sickly to do so. A large portion went to charities, while a large piece went to his family as well. He seemed to know he was nearing death, and despite his lifelong friend Tyron's best efforts to keep him alive with the use of technology, it wasn't enough.

"I'm sad to announce that I have failed. I have prolonged his life five years past it's time now with the miracles he helped produce. Perhaps it is a sign that we should not dwell in the intentions Arceus has. Rest in peace, my friend. I tried my hardest."

\- Tyronisius Norlander II

Misaka's great grand-niece is Maylene of Sinnoh's Veilstone City. Misaka's cousins always lived far away in Sinnoh, but Maylene still keeps a banner in her gym to honor her ancestor.

Misaka's death was greatly mourned. The attendees to his funeral were in shambles. The remaining six gym leaders of the Original Eight attended the funeral themselves, each giving their own statements.

"I apologize everyone... What came out of my mouth were the mumblings of someone trying not to cry, and I wasn't even successful at that. His courageous spirit was very contagious and influenced me heavily. This is difficult for me, despite not being blood related to the man. It's because he was someone I would always talk to when I needed someone, and now I need to talk to someone, but he's not here..."

\- Adrianne Galaxia

"I can't bear the sadness, for perhaps all the sanity has been drained. I've seen the war, I've seen the loss of my father, and now the man who made dream for success has passed on. I am severely depressed to be in this world now, for someone as wonderful as Adrianne couldn't even lift my spirit. Some of you don't understand how much influence this man had. He was someone you saw everyday in the newspaper, whether it be an article about him or written by him. Those articles would always be worth the read, for you always enjoyed peering into the mind of this amazing man."

\- Jeffrey Sanders

"My dear friend was always one for innovation. I can't put enough emphasis on how much I owe to Indigo Misaka. He's the reason Silph Co. exists. He's the reading trainers are a mainstream thing now, which is better for Kanto as a whole. Ah, but let me correct myself. By those words, it is not just I who owes himself to Indigo Misaka, but all of Kanto."

\- Tyronisius Norlander II

"This is not concerning what went on between us in the media. They can't talk all they want now, I suppose. If attending his funeral isn't enough to show you all that we're actually friends, I don't know what in this world is. Misaka was a wonderful man that I respect very dearly. Despite our bickering, it was all in jest, for I enjoyed it. I'm sure he did too. I doubt anyone else could argue intellectually between one another the way we did. I wouldn't change those times for the world."

\- Bernarda Rose

"You know, even in my old age, I still think of Indigo as like a son to me. He was brilliant when it came to business. I'm so glad my wife pushed me to work with this man. He would often come to me for advice, which I always enjoyed dearly. I'd share all of the crazy things I've learned over the years with him over a pleasant day by the lake. He was a son to me, really. And no father should have to bury their son."

\- Malcolm Reynolds

"Sorry, guys. I've been running my hands through my hair for a few minutes now. I'm at a loss for words, y'know? To think I was just an icon for Misaka to market to young females was such an irrelevant case the media made at first, to start. Misaka was someone that was always interested in his leaders. He'd send us all letters in the mail asking us to tell him how he's doing as the league commissioner. That's something I really liked about him. He never put himself first. He never would've placed me as an icon. He knew I was married, and Scarlett wouldn't take too kindly to that anyway. Beyond that, Misaka was someone we should all remember as "The Father of Kanto", for as long as time goes on."

\- Gilbert Daniels


	10. Shade Twain

We've reached the pinnacle of trainer expertise in the origins of the Indigo League. Correct - the Elite Four.

The Elite Four did not always exist, however.

In Indigo Misaka's original vision, he wished for two trainers instead of a total four to make up his final challenge of the league. This vision led to the formation of the Dynamic Duo, an early predecessor to the Elite Four.

"The sublimity between two trainers trusting each other with all their heart is something to be appreciated. Truly worthy of a broadcast in today's day and age."

Indigo Misaka

Shade Twain, a young man from the city of Saffron, was selected to take part in the first Dynamic Duo for the Indigo League. Joining him, was his ever-loving soulmate, Nikita Cloud. Shade was skeptical of the role at first, however. The concept of waiting for long periods of time for a challenger's arrival was not very enticing to him. It was his fiancee, Nikita, who eventually convinced him, after painstaking deliberation.

"I don't think waiting in a room for hours on end for some eager stranger is a career that I'd like to foretake, darling. The amount of time spent there can probably be spent on other things that are better worth our time. Think about it! We would turn mad if we were locked in a room for so long!"

Shade Twain

"I think you're looking at it the wrong way, honey. The organizer said that we'd be free to leave in and out of the building as much as we like. We'd be some of the most powerful people in the region in terms of benefits! A nice house on the Kanto hillside, like you always wanted? Sounds like a delightful life to lead, no?"

Nikita Cloud

The Dynamic Duo was given top-notch housing by Misaka himself. He wanted the most important trainers in his league to receive the highest benefits. The freedom he gave them allowed for the couple to arrange a schedule for when they'd hold battles. The system was effective, due to the fact that the new league was still very challenging for up and coming trainers.

Shade and Nikita are both credited by historians as being the first pair of League members to hold double battles as a challenge. The style of battle confused incoming challengers plenty! Not many people at the time knew of double battles. Indigo Misaka himself had to be tutored by the Dynamic Duo of how the battle style actually worked. Misaka was fascinated by how greatly the couple trusted one another in the heat of a battle.

Shade himself is credited as the originator of Double Battles. At the age of six, he found himself lonely while playing in the alleys of industrial Saffron City. His taste for exploring the alleyways in an attempt to cure boredom and loneliness led to many instances where delinquents attempted to steal his Pokemon.

"I was young and scared… I remember the first time it happened, I found a dead-end in one alleyway, with this big iron gate in my way. I didn't know how to climb things yet, so I was about to turn around and head back the other way, naturally, when these two towering teenagers tormented me with their slow walk into the alley, cornering me against the dead end. They barked at me, requesting that I give up my Pokemon. I was a Deerling in headlights! I panicked and shook my head quickly. The two goons both sent out Zubats, to which I responded with by sending out my Gastly and Misdreavus. They were taken by surprised when my Pokemon brutalized theirs with such frightening, ghostly, attacks. From then on, I realized that I had stumbled upon something that rose my adrenaline to another level."

Shade Twain

Shade's father, Charles, was known as a riveting battler during his prime, in the early days of organized battling - long before the Indigo League. Charles Twain was never fond of Shade's new battling methods.

"I would tell him, "But father, it's fun! It's a way to innovate battling for the better! I know it's strange, but you just have to try it!" My father was always a stubborn man, though. He would always say, "Well, wearing a blindfold during a battle is strange too." I never knew how to respond, so I'd just shake my head."

Shade Twain

Shade had always been fond of spirits. He would often get in trouble for surpassing his curfew. Shade wouldn't be outside playing or on dates, or anything of the sort - of course not! Shade would rather get in trouble for exploring Lavender Town's crypts too late at night. Shade claims that spirits from other regions could be revived when their bond was strong enough, although science has never proven this true. Later in his reign, Shade would often have arguments with his fellow Indigo League member Tyron about the aspects behind the supernatural.

"It remains to be seen whether he is indeed mad, or simply a teller of fictional tales, with the goal of undermining the serene sanctity of the general populace's belief in pure scientific logic and research."

Tyronisius Norlander II

"I wouldn't lie to you. These spirits are lonely. Nobody is bold enough to talk to them besides me, and they trust me for that reason! Anybody would go mad if they were lonely for so long, which is why spirits appear to people in the first place. I've helped them feel a sense of being."

Shade Twain

A majority of Shade's Pokemon, are as he claims, revived from spirits he had the "pleasure of getting to know." No matter the origin, Shade proved a formidable foe when he presented the Pokemon from far away regions in battle. Their mystifying attacks left opponents astonished. Ghost types, much like the Dark, Steel, and Fairy types at the time, were not very well known to the general public in Shade's era. Misaka was praised for making the league an actual challenge, due to all four of these types having a respective member in the league.

Shade met his soulmate Nikita Cloud in one of his many Lavender Town outings. Nikita just went through the loss of an Ekans she had owned, when she was approached by two female delinquents from her school, who mocked her loss.

"She was trying to fight back on her lonesome. Her lone Ivysaur was taking a beating from the two attackers. I introduced her to double battling when I came to her side. After that - even though it sounds cliche - we've been inseparable ever since. I managed to revive her Ekans eventually, as well. Good things happen to good souls, I suppose."

Shade Twain

Besides being a devastating member of their duo, Shade was also known for his personal hobbies and extracurricular feats.

During his lifetime, Shade established himself as a top-notch musician. His prefered instrument of choice was the violin, although he remained proficient in the guitar and piano as well. It was obvious to the audience, whenever he performed, that he poured great emotion into playing music.

"I loved this man for many reasons, and I have been with him for a large portion of my life. I will admit that at times, he can seem like an irrational sociopath, with no sympathy or empathy for other human beings besides myself. The only time I've seen him express extreme emotion to the public is when he was on stage - violin in hand - tearing out sorrow, or anger, or anything… I still remain unsure as to what exactly he expressed. Perhaps he just enjoyed music that much."

Nikita Cloud-Twain

One of Shade's most notable performances was his Lavender Town Symphony, in which he performed with an orchestra. The performance is now a common practice for up-and-coming Kanto violinists.

The man behind the emotional music was later established in a novel, by fellow Indigo League member Malcolm Reynolds, titled "The Violinist." The book sold extremely well, attaining best-seller status in it's release year of 1955. Shade had wished for Laura Mingxia to write the story at first, though she respectfully declined, stating that it was not "her preferred genre."

Laura and Shade later produced a work of literary fiction together in 1957, which led to the Lavender Town Controversy of 1957, an event that sent Kanto media into flurry during it's eight month span, from March to December of that fateful year.

Shade's plan first set into motion when he "contacted spirits within Lavender Tower", as he famously claims. Shade explains that the spirits of Lavender told the story of a man from the late 1400s, who lived in what is now Lavender Town. The town supposedly had an outbreak of a plague during the time. With technology limited at the time, the doctors within the town set out to execute people who had contracted the plague. The doctors were dastardly by nature, however. The man in question was victim to horrifying torture methods, which involved a claustrophobic darkened cell with a large pendulum blade, along with a steep pit in the center of the room. The methods led the spirits and townsfolk to coin the man as "Buried Alive."

Astonished and intrigued, Shade wished to put the story in print. He worked with Cinnabar Island Gym Leader and horror genre expert Laura Mingxia on writing the work of fiction, which was titled as "The Pit and the Pendulum of Buried Alive." Laura's work became a bestseller quickly, much like most of her stories and poetry. Lavender Town didn't like the story as much as the public did, however, and was very offended by the fact the story was dubbed with the tagline, "Based on a True Story."

It was Shade himself who faced the brunt of the controversy, as many protested his claims of hearing the story from the spirits, due to being skeptics of the supernatural. Historians also debated the authenticity of Lavender Town actually having events such as those depicted in it's history. The controversy stretched for long enough that high-ranking officials such as Indigo Misaka became involved.

"Only the sublimity of individuals who sleep by day are able to witness, and understand, the horrors of the night."

Laura Mingxia, who took a neutral stance with riddle-like answers to questions on the situation.

"It is completely blown out of proportion, and something that is not on my immediate list of matters, although it is a situation I shall handle soon enough."

Indigo Misaka

In the December of 1957, the culmination of the controversy in the media led to a temporary suspension of Shade's duties until March 1958. High-ranking gym leader Gilbert Daniels took Shade's place temporarily as the second member of the Dynamic Duo, with both he and Nikita reverting to single battles. Gilbert's wife, Scarlett, took the reigns as the eighth this gym leader. This marks the only instance in Kanto's history where a member was suspended, and the only time a gym leader was involuntarily reassigned. It is also the only occasion where a person became a gym leader without passing an initiation battle test, instead being appointed by Gilbert himself.

In the case of Laura's novel, the book was banned from Lavender Town entirely, and also banned by schools within Saffron City. The tagline "Based on a True Story" was also removed, along with any credits to Shade himself. The book still sold well, despite this, due to Laura's reputation as a prolific and artistic writer.

Despite the bumps in the road, Shade returned to glory before long. In what many historians assume is a statement to the league, Shade and Nikita went undefeated by challengers in the year of 1958 after his return.

In his later years, Shade kept to himself mostly, having learned his lesson from trying to present something to the general public. His musical performances slowed down as well. After the escapade in 1957, hecklers often appeared in the audience of his orchestras. Shade settled on writing music instead. One of his most famous works was "Ode to Happiness," which he later performed just once in 1969. The piece has been parodied and performed by many orchestras from around the world, and is considered Shade's "final hurrah."

Shade later passed away in 1999, peacefully in his sleep, at the age of 74. His grave is placed a few yards from the Indigo League main building, next to his wife Nikita. His accolades and achievements can be viewed by trainers in the Indigo League museum as well, for future trainers to get a glimpse of the Man of the Spirits.


End file.
